The Awakening
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: After her aunt's sudden death Anzu is left to inherit the mansion the old lady left her. Little does Anzu know she's descended form a long line of famous slayers and spellcasters so when she releases the four vampires sealed in the basement. Oh what to do
1. The Awakenning

**Title: The Awakening**

**Summary: After her aunt's sudden death Anzu is left to inherit the mansion the old lady left her. Little does Anzu know she's descended form a long line of famous slayers and spellcasters so when she releases the four vampires sealed in the basement what's she to do?**

**Rating: PG-13 (may rise)**

**Status: 1 chapter written, 1 chapter posted**

**Review count: 0**

**Pairings: You choose...  
Yami x Anzu  
Bakura x Anzu  
Seth x Anzu  
Marik x Anzu**

**If there are some other pairings you want me to include then that's fine.**

**Notes: I'm taking a break from my HP and SM stuff to come back to my favourite Yu-Gi-Oh. No yaoi in this story, sorry but please vote for pairings.**

Anzu blinked at the document that her old, now deceased, aunt's lawyer had handed her. "Like I said, the house and everything in it is yours if you choose to accept it, if not then I'll sign the necessary papers and furniture will go up for auction and the house will be back on the market," he explained.

"So what you're saying is that I'm inheriting a mansion, fully equipped anything else?" Anzu asked disbelievingly.

"Well you do get the money regardless of the house and if you do decide to sell then all the profits go to you," the lawyer said.

"Okay then, I guess it would be kind of cool to live in a mansion and the money could get me through college even if I didn't sell the house," she grinned, "okay, I'll take it."

The lawyer nodded and held out some documents, "Now if you'll just sign here, here and here I'll sort everything out."

It was a couple of weeks later when Anzu waved goodbye to the small moving truck that had carted what little of her stuff was worth keeping, mostly family heirlooms and other sentimental bits and pieces. Anzu's parents lived in another part of Japan and where going to be there for a whole year, when they heard she was moving into her aunt's old house they were delighted.

Anzu sighed as she looked around at the large rooms with the old fashioned furniture, Anzu used to play in this house as a child and there was always one thing she felt drawn to. The house had two basements, one with an indoor pool and the other was locked, bored up and a cross was hung on the door. Anzu always used to ask what was behind that door that needed locking up but she was never told, only that it was dangerous and for her to stay away.

Anzu fingered the silver crucifix that dangled around her neck, "Well," she said to herself, "nothing stopping me now," Anzu thought allowed as she fingered the dust covered boards lightly.

She ran a hand through her hair nervously, "Oh come on," she told herself, "what could be so dangerous?" she pulled away the weak boards and took down the cross. She turned the old fashioned brass knob and opened the door.

It creaked eerily and she pocked her head round the door frame but she could see nothing but darkness, "Looks pretty dark, maybe I should get a flashlight," and so she rummaged through one of her packing cases until she found one. She loaded it with a pair of batteries and shone the beam of light hesitantly through the doorway.

There were old wooden stairs that lead straight down and she could only just see the bottom, not to mention there were loads of spider webs. Anzu shuddered, "I hate spiders," and then she began to pick her way carefully down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom she peered around but there was nothing but black, she lifted the torch and gasped, stumbling back a few steps. Coffins, there were four of them, four coffins, "What is this?" Anzu whispered and her voice was shaking, "Is this some kind of graveyard or something?"

She walked over to the one nearest her and brushed some of the dust and debris away, there were intricate patterns covering the top of the coffin and there was a piece of paper with some strange symbols on it, a cross being one of them.

Anzu couldn't see it very well so she reached over and grabbed a hold of it pulling it of, there was a feint blue glow and Anzu's eyes widened. There was a groan and a scratching sound as the rood of the coffin was lifted form the inside.

Anzu screamed and jumped backwards, she looked behind her, there was nothing but a wall, the stairs seemed so far off as the coffin roof fell with a mighty bang to the floor. First she saw a pale hand; then a torso along with a head, bright blood red eyes turned to look at her. They narrowed, blonde hair framed his face and his black hair was spiked and the tips were dyed the same red as his eyes.

Anzu screamed again as the man seemed to vanish and then appear before her in a flash, he grinned menacingly at her. She couldn't stop screaming as she stumbled backwards, the torch dropped from her grip and fell to the floor and clicked off. Anzu fell over and scrambled around frantically.

The other loomed over her, his teeth bared, two sharp fangs were prominent even in the nearly dead light coming from the stairs. Anzu was breathing heavily as her fingers closed around the barrel of the torch; she lifted it up and shone the light directly in her attackers face.

He growled and leapt back, shading his eyes with his arms. Anzu gasped, "Oh I'm sorry, are you okay?" she rushed over to him, she touched his shoulder and he grabbed her wrist.

He shoved her back against a wall and hissed in her ear, "Any last requests slayer?" he smirked menacingly.

"W-what are you?" her voice quivered with the fright that she couldn't hide.

"What did you say?" the being looked taken aback, "Is this some sort of trick?" he demanded his face very close to hers. Now that her fear had begun to recede Anzu was very well aware of what was going on.

"Trick, why would I play a trick on you? I'm not the one that jumped out of a coffin and randomly started attacking people!" Anzu said indignantly.

"But, you removed the seal that kept me locked in that thing, only a slayer can do that, how could you not know what I am?" he looked confused.

"I'm as confused as you are, I just wanted to know what the paper said and then it glowed blue and then you came and now," she trailed off, fear once again taking over her heart as she looked into his smouldering, blood red eyes. She took a long shuddering breath.

"So you don't know what a slayer is at all?" Anzu shook her head, "So what are you then? A mage, an apprentice perhaps, you've got to at least have a title, you have magical powers," the man reason releasing her slightly.

"Look, I don't know where you from but those kind of things don't exist anymore, try a few hundred years back maybe and magical powers, what are you, crazy?" Anzu looked completely confounded. The other didn't respond, them Anzu really noticed his fangs, her eyes went wide, "You, I know what you are, you're a vampire."

The vampire took a defensive stance, "Very perceptive little girl, now magic or not, I'm going to drain all your blood," he smirked.

She held up the torch and shined it in his eyes again, but this time his pupils dilated and his smirk became wider, "Only sunlight will work now little girl."

"Please don't," she begged, tears forming in her eyes as the vampire moved towards her, "I didn't even mean to wake you up," she began to cry, "why did this have to happen to me."

The vampire stopped, she reminded him of another that he'd loved long ago, Teana, she had died a mortal death, killed by the slayers in an effort to get to him. His heart went out to the sobbing girl curled up in front of him, "Tell you what," he said crouching down in front of her, "release my friends and I won't let anyone hurt you."

Anzu sniffled, "You promise?" she asked feebly as she raised her had to meet his eyes.

He sighed, "I promise."

"Oh thank-you," Anzu cried gleefully and flung herself at the vampire hugging him tightly. He tensed for a moment before he hugged her back squeezing her gently. She grinned at him, "Thank-you, oh, my name is Anzu by the way."

He didn't respond, "Well?" Anzu prompted.

"I'm," he paused, Anzu smiled at him reassuringly, "Yami."

"It's nice to meet you Yami," she laughed, "although it could have been under better circumstances." Yami nodded as he watched Anzu get up, why did he suddenly feel so very protective of this mortal.

Anzu walked over to another coffin and touched the paper scroll, it glowed blue and fell to the floor. Anzu watched the action replay of what had happened earlier as a different vampire emerged; this one had brown hair and piercing, ice blue eyes and also was more composed than Yami.

"What's a mortal like you doing with magic like that?" he had questioned, towering over her, he had to be at least 6" 2', at least Yami had been nearer her height. His thumb and four finger had held her chin up so her eyes met his.

"Leave her alone Seth, our freedom in return for her safe-keeping," Yami explained coming up behind Anzu.

Seth smirked, "And what is the name of our dear lady?"

"Anzu," she replied before quickly moving onto the next coffin, Seth went and sat down at the bottom of the stairs.

The next to be freed was an albino vampire with red eyes that also had a brown hue to them; they weren't the blood red that Yami's were. Anzu had paled and run to the other side of the room when this vampire had almost jumped on her. "Bakura you bastard she's under our protection, leave her alone," the white haired one turned to look at Yami.

"And why are we to protect the foolish mortal that has freed us?" Bakura demanded angrily.

"For that reason, she sets us free, we protect her and do not use her for our next meal," explained Yami tapping his foot in annoyance.

"Okay fine, but I'm not happy about this," Bakura fumed glaring down at Anzu, he didn't even bother to ask her name. When she opened the next coffin the blonde that emerged had to be restrained by Seth, his intense violet eyes were focused on her.

Anzu looked at him wide eyed as Seth hissed something into the blonde's ear that made him smirk. "I'm Marik," the blonde smirked, "and to whom do I owe my freedom?" he asked charmingly kissing her hand.

She drew her hand back and rubbed it gingerly like he'd burnt her, even more nervous by his false chivalry, "My name's Anzu." Marik only smirked.

"Well, is anyone hungry?" she asked inching towards the stairs.

"Very much so," Bakura smirked and licked his lips.

"I meant something like pizza, not me," she pouted.

"What's pizza?" asked Yami.

Anzu laughed and shook her head, "Pizza it is then."

**VOTE FOR PAIRINGS**

**REVIEW**

**AND PLEASE READ MY OTHER FICS AS WELL!!! :-)**


	2. Pool time with Marik

**Title: The Awakening**

**Summary: After her aunt's sudden death Anzu is left to inherit the mansion the old lady left her. Little does Anzu know she's descended form a long line of famous slayers and spellcasters so when she releases the four vampires sealed in the basement what's she to do?**

**Rating: PG-13 (may rise)**

**Status: 2 chapters written, 2 chapters posted**

**Review count: 16**

**Just me and myself - Thank you for voting**

**SlaveDrive.Don't Ask - Thank you for your vote, give Marik I bag of sugar from me kay?**

**kenshinlink42889 - Thank you for voting**

**Chaos Babe - Thank you for voting, hope you enjoy this chapter**

** - The triangle is now an official option so thank you for suggesting it. :-)**

**yamiandanzu - Thanks for voting and here's the next chapter**

**BobGod - I did? I didn't think I did, or well, thanks for voting**

**StarlightMagic - Don't worry, there will be many attempts on Anzu's life and I will make sure that someone comes to her rescue. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**brok3n - Enjoy the chapter and thanks for voting**

**DojomistressAmbyChan - Sorry, I'm British so I use words like felt-tip pen, not marker, and torch, not flashlight, and pavement, not sidewalk. You get the idea, anyway, thanks for reviewing, glad you enjoyed my other fics.**

**LadySubaru - Thanks, I think. Newayz, Yami S, tell Seto Kaiba he almost kicks Yami's butt in the movie, but not quite.**

**Yami Sade - Hey, if you need help with ideas I'll help, thanks for reviewing by the way. :-)**

**Hikaru - Don't chant, you'll get it stuck in my head. I promise if this doesn't turn out to be a Yami Anzu I will rght one specially for you, okay?**

**Dragonflyer - Thanks**

**Whimsical Lady - Oh my God, thank you soooo much. I mean, that's the nicest review I've ever had, except for maybe a few. 0-0 Thanks :-) I luv you!!!**

**YS= Yami Sade - Thanks for the vote.**

**Pairings: You choose...  
Yami x Anzu  
Bakura x Anzu  
Seth x Anzu  
Marik x Anzu**

**If there are some other pairings you want me to include then that's fine.**

**Notes: I am going to involve Yuugi, Ryou, Seto, Jou, Honda, Ryuuji and everyone in the next chapter.**

Anzu grinned when she heard the bell go, she rushed to the door and opened it to see a man holding two pizza boxes.

"Um, that'll be," he squinted at the receipt, "Oh damn, I can't read anything without my glasses," he cursed.

"Let me see," he passed it over, Anzu took a look at the receipt then grabbed the money and handed it over, "There you go," she smiled.

"Thanks," the man said and handed over the pizza, "Bye," he walked away.

"I'll never understand people like that," Anzu sighed and shook her head while heading towards the overly large kitchen to get plates.

She walked over to the basement and opened the door, "Hey, you guys want pizza or not?" she called.

"What's pizza?" Yami called back.

"Food," She replied.

"Does it have blood on it?" Yami laughed.

Anzu scowled, "If you weren't a vampire I'd say you were sadistic," Anzu drawled sarcastically, "And no, it hasn't got blood."

"Damn!" she heard Yami swear.

"Funny, that's what the pizza guy said too," Anzu laughed, "Anyway, if you don't want any I'll eat it, you decide."

Anzu had just put the stuff on the table when she heard voice coming up from the basement. Soon the four vampires appeared, Bakura sneered at her, Marik smirked, Seth looked at her with a cool superiority and Yami didn't look at her at all.

She sighed, "Are you sure this is safe to eat mortal?" Bakura demanded.

"If you mean does it have garlic on then no it doesn't so yeh, its safe," Anzu grinned at the horrified looks that crossed their faces at the mention of garlic.

"Hey, this is really good," Yami said enthusiastically as he took another large bite out of a slice of pizza.

"You're right about that Pharaoh," agreed Seth as he too took another bite.

"I don't trust human food," Bakura said stubbornly, crossing his arms and turning away.

"Wait a minute, rewind," they all looked at Anzu, "did you say Pharaoh?" she asked Seth, who raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Just exactly how old are you lot anyway?" Anzu asked, looking vaguely disturbed.

"3017," Yami replied, "I was seventeen when I became a vampire, the years have just ticked on and on and on although I spent a good millennia or so in that Ra damned coffin down in you're basement."

"Ah, thanks for that little bit of information," said Anzu. "So where you all someone important or what?"

"I was and still am Yami's cousin," explained Seth. "I was a high priest and am 3019."

"I," Bakura said proudly, smirking at Anzu, "was the King of Thieves."

"A good for nothing, lowly, tomb robber," Yami snickered.

"That's not a nice thing to say," Anzu scolded, Yami blinked and Bakura stared.

"Marik's was going to be Yami's tomb keeper but then Marik became a vampire and so his sister took over," Seth explained, Marik suddenly looked a bit upset. He got up and left the room.

Anzu looked after him, "I take it that's a touchy subject," she looked around at Yami who nodded while glaring at Seth. "You guys can finish the pizza," there were only four slices left, "I'm full." Anzu then got up and followed the way Marik had gone.

She just saw him descending the stairs to the pool room, Anzu hurried after him. When she finally got to the bottom of the stairs she saw Malik sitting at the edge of the pool watching the swirling patterns that the water's reflective motions made on the ceiling.

"Do you miss her, you're sister I mean," Marik didn't jump, but he didn't reply either, Anzu had a strange feeling he'd known she was following him. She went over and sat down next to him, slipping off her socks and slipping her feet into the water.

"It's alright;" she put her hand on his shoulder and felt him tense, "Maybe talking will help you feel better."

"How would you know," he shrugged her hand away.

"I wouldn't, I don't think I've ever suffered something like what you've been through," he looked at her, "but the least I can do is try and make you feel better.

"You really care, don't you mortal," Marik almost laughed.

"Of course I care, despite the fact that you're first impression wasn't entirely reassuring I'm sure you're not as bad as you seem," Anzu smiled and Marik looked taken aback. The last person to show him such kindness was his sister.

"How do you know that for certain, for all you know I could drain all your blood right now despite Yami's promise," Marik argued.

"You could, but would you?" she looked up at him; his violet eyes met hers, "Would you really do that to me Marik?"

He sneered and looked away, "Foolish mortal innocence," he scowled.

She laughed, "Surely you must have been innocent at some point."

He spun around and tilted her chin up roughly with his finger and thumb, "Mortal, I have been many things, innocent yes, childlike, sadistic, suicidal, masochistic, homicidal, a lover," he whispered the last one in her ear softly and left it hanging.

Anzu blushed and gulped, she him chuckled, "Foolish little girl," he murmured before pulling away and beginning to stand up, "thanks," he held out his hand to help her up.

Anzu plucked her feet out of the water and grabbed his hand, he began to pull her to her feet when she slipped on the wet floor and went tumbling backwards into the pool. Now in a situation like this, or even falling down stairs, it is customary to grab onto the first solid object you can lay you're hands on. In this case Anzu clung so tightly to Malik that he ended up falling in with her.

Anzu flailed about madly as she pushed herself to the surface taking in a great gulp of air. Marik soon resurfaced in front of her, "What in Ra's name did you do that for mortal?" he demanded.

She grinned apologetically, "Sorry, accident." He scowled again and she threw water at him, he spluttered in surprise.

He smirked, "Why you little," he left it hanging as he dived underwater and pulled Anzu under.

He resurface before she did and when she came up behind him he had little time to notice before she dunked him. Anzu managed to get to the side of the pool before Marik could get to her; she hoisted herself out part of the way, her legs still handing in the water. The rest of her torso was stretched out against the edge.

She laughed when Marik came up and looked around wildly for her. "See, innocent," she grinned.

"That's not funny," Marik sulked as he swam over to the edge of the pool so he was right in front of Anzu.

As a reflex she reached out and stroked back the wet hair that had fallen into his eyes, "I think it was," she whispered slowly, then she yawned, reaching up and stretching.

Marik didn't even bother to try and hide his stares as the alright wet material of Anzu's thin top stretched even further over her chest, she yawned, "Time for bed," Marik groaned silently refusing to get of the water.

"Do you want a towel?" Anzu asked holding one out.

"Yeh, thanks," she tossed him one as he got out of the pool.

"You're welcome," she yawned again, "Kami-sama I'm tired, and I have school tomorrow as well, night Marik," she called as she went up the stairs.

Marik only starred after her, "I'm going to need a cold shower," he mumbled.

It was later that night, Bakura had gone out hunting, Seth was in the large library reading and Yami was cornering Marik, "So what exactly happened between you two eh?" he demanded smirking, "I wouldn't of thought you'd go for the mortal types Marik."

"Nothing happened Pharaoh," Marik sneered, "and even if anything did happen is that a hint of jealousy I hear in you're voice."

Yami scowled, "No," he crossed his arms defensively.

"Is the Pharaoh falling in love again with a pathetic mortal being?" Marik sneered.

"Shove off Marik," Yami commanded.

"Fine," Marik crossed his arms behind his head, "Oh and since it's no bother to you, you won't mind hearing that Seth was checking her out."

He saw Yami go red, he couldn't blame him, Anzu wasn't exactly a woman or fully grown but for a mortal her age she was pretty well off.

"Seems like there's going to be some competition," Bakura smirked to himself, he'd just come back from a very successful hunt, his bloodlust safely quelled for the night he strolled over to the basement door and swung it open with every intent of going to sleep. After all, there were only a couple of hours before the sun came up.

"Have a good time Bakura?" Seth asked coming up behind him.

Bakura licked his lips, "Very much so."

"She'll be mind you know," Seth said casually.

"So this is about the mortal, don't worry, there's no competition," Seth smirked, satisfied, what Bakura had really meant was not that he was uninterested, but that there was no competition to stand in Bakura's own way.

Marik went upstairs and found Anzu's room, he smirked walking over to the bed. She'd kicked some of the covers down. He reached over and pulled them up and then turned to go.

Suddenly, a warm hand wrapped around his wrist, he turned to look over his shoulder to see Anzu smiling sleepily up at him, "Thanks Marik."

"You're welcome…" he paused for a long moment, "Anzu."

She smiled and he left the room.

**Okay, I know it may look like I'm favouring Marik but the plan is that there's a moment with each, we've already done Yami and Marik, Bakura is up next.**

**Pairing status is as follows,**

**Yami; 6**

**Bakura; 2**

**Marik; 4**

**Seht; 4**

**Yami/Seto triangle; 1**

**There's still a couple of chapters to go before I make the final decision so don't worry.**

**I SAW THE YU-GI-OH MOVIE, IF YOU HAVE SEEN IT I REALLY WANT TO DISCUSS IT WITH SOMEONE OTHER THAN MY BEST FRIEND SO IF YOU HAVE SEEN IT PLEASE E-MAIL ME!!!! :-)**


	3. Bakura the Chaperone

**Title: The Awakening**

**Summary: After her aunt's sudden death Anzu is left to inherit the mansion the old lady left her. Little does Anzu know she's descended form a long line of famous slayers and spellcasters so when she releases the four vampires sealed in the basement what's she to do?**

**Rating: PG-13 (may rise)**

**Status: 3 & 1/2 chapters written, 3 chapters posted**

**Review count: 19 (35) (Wow, I mean thanks people!!!)**

**??????? - The reincarnations are in this chapter and Seth moment is next chapter so hopefully you'll enjoy both. :-)**

**The-RainyStorm - Thanks, you're vote has been added.**

**Whimsical Lady - True or not it's still the nicest review ever, Anzu doesn't know yet, she finds out about that this chapter and I'll make sure there's lots of competition.**

** - I'm not mean enough to deprive them of pizza, that's cruelty. Anyway, glad you're liking it.**

**Chaos babe - Thanks for voting.**

**Secluded Sapphire - Thanks :-) Glad you voted.**

**Marin M - Thanks**

**Black-Caracal - Thanks :-)**

**Demon of Faith - Thanks so much, thanks C.C and Demon of Hell**

**Yami Sade - I am going to destroy those who made that movie and forever tainted the name of Yu-Gi-Oh, I bet you could think of a story just as good.**

**Hikaru - I'll send you an e-mail. Anyway, I've got a Yami x Anzu sorta panned out for you so that's dealt with. Anyway, glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Kerrie-chan - Yay, I have talent, yay! **

**Moon Struck Sea - Great**

**Angel of lonelyness - Thank you very much.**

**norestar angel - You'll get that stuck in my head, anyway, thanks for the vote...votes...;-)**

**DojomistressAmbyChan - You'll find out what Bakura did this chapter as for whether or not Anzu will be converted, you'll have to wait and see.**

**Trapped in Icy Flame - Great**

**Child-of-the-Dawn - I will try and incorporate all of those things.**

**Pairings: You choose...  
Yami x Anzu  
Bakura x Anzu  
Seth x Anzu  
Marik x Anzu**

**If there are some other pairings you want me to include then that's fine.**

**Notes: I am going to involve Yuugi, Ryou, Seto, Jou, Honda, Ryuuji and everyone in this chapter.**

Anzu yawned and stretched as the sun shone on her face through a gap in the curtains. She blinked lazily before taking a look at her alarm clock just as it set itself off. "Aaah," Anzu jumped, now fully awake she jumped out of bed and made for the shower. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, another to rub her hair dry as she grabbed her uniform.

She'd just finished drying her hair when the bell rang. She pocketed some lunch money out of a tin on top of her fridge and grabbed an apple.

As she was about to open the door a thought occurred to her, '_This place seems so quiet when they aren't around'_. "Konichiwa Anzu-chan," she looked down to see Yuugi waving at her.

"Konichiwa Yuugi-kun," Anzu smiled, grabbed the door key from the shelf by the door and shut the heavy oak door behind her.

"It's nice having you closer to the Kame Game Shop," Yuugi said grinning up at her, his violet eyes sparkling. He wasn't as short as he had been but he was still only up to Anzu's shoulders.

"Arigatou Yuugi-kun," Anzu replied, "Did you have a good weekend?" she asked.

"Yeh, me and Jounouchi-kun went to see a movie and guess who we got seats next to," Yuugi replied.

"I have no idea Yuugi-kun, who?" Anzu asked.

"Mai-san," Yuugi replied, Anzu laughed.

"I bet Jounouchi-kun embarrassed himself again," Anzu added laughing some more.

"Hai, Jounouchi-kun couldn't stop fidgeting," Yuugi laughed too. The two had reached the bus stop a while ago and as Yuugi finished laughing the bus pulled up in front of them.

It was lunch and Anzu had just bought herself a portion of chips and spread ketchup over them when her friends Yuugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Ryuuji and Ryou joined her at a table. "Konichiwa minna," she smiled.

"Konichiwa Anzu-chan," Ryuuji replied, "Say did you guys see the news last night?" the black haired creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters asked excitedly.

"Iie, what was on Ryuuji-kun?" Yuugi asked.

"You don't know?" Jounouchi gasped, "It was all over the radio this morning," the blonde haired, honey eyed boy told them.

"Well, two people were attacked in the park last night," Honda started.

"Hai Honda-san," Ryou agreed, there blood had been drained and they each had two puncture wounds on their neck's," Ryou paused to take a sip of his juice. "They believe it was a cult pretending to be vampires, you know how many there are these days," the half-British boy detailed.

"That's true," Ryuuji agreed, "Maybe it's like those teens that went outside that religious bloke's house and started screaming that they were vampires."

"So you guys don't really think it was vampires do you?" Anzu asked hesitantly, she knew it was no cult, not when there were four real vampires living in her basement, Kami-sama knows what they got up to after she went to sleep.

"Iie Anzu-chan, do you?" asked Jounouchi.

"Iie," Anzu said quickly looking nervous.

"Are you okay Anzu-chan?" Yuugi asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Hai Yuugi-kun, I'm fine," she calmed herself and smiled around at them all, "Really, I'm fine."

"Okay," Honda trailed off, "Anyway, who's up for seconds."

"And I thought I was obsessed with food," Jounouchi drawled, they all laughed, but Anzu wasn't laughing as hard as the others, her mind was on Yami, Bakura, Seth and Marik.

"Hey Anzu-chan, do you want to work on that English assignment together?" asked Ryuuji as he ran up next to the brunette who was gathering some of her books out of her locker.

"Well okay, that'd be great, domo arigatou Ryuuji-kun," she smiled and quickly stuffed her books in her bag, she didn't notice Ryuuji blush.

"Great, well, okay then," he held out his arm.

Anzu giggled, "My, my, such a gentleman," she took his arm, Anzu was well aware of the scathing looks a lot of the girls threw at her.

"Only the best for a lady, especially one who is such a good friend," Ryuuji replied as they walked out of the school building to the car that Ryuuji owned. He opened the door for her and she got in, he then ran round and jumped in the driver's side.

They had been working on the project for three hours and finally managed to finish it, there was research, blank paper and random bits of notes scattered all over Ryuuji's coffee table and floor. The two had sat back each with a cup of hot chocolate to enjoy the fact that they'd finished.

"Hey, Anzu-chan," she looked over at Ryuuji, "do you, well I, it's like…" Ryuuji blushed as he couldn't seem to get the right words.

"What is Ryuuji-kun?" she asked putting down her now empty mug after clearing some of the papers.

"Well, I got two tickets to the new club that's opening down town, they have a wicked dance floor and I was wondering," he trailed off hopefully.

Anzu laughed, "Are you trying to ask me out on a date Ryuuji-kun?" Ryuuji blushed but nodded, "Okay, sounds like fun, if we can get this cleared up would you take me home so I can get changed?"

"Sure," Ryuuji mumbled, he'd do anything for her right now.

"Great, I wouldn't want to show up in my school fuku would I?" he shook his head and together they tidied up.

It may have only been around eight when Anzu came in, Ryuuji waiting at the door, but it was already dark. It was October and the days were getting shorter, Anzu rushed upstairs and changed into a black leather skirt and a pink, tight, tank top that showed off her flat stomach. She wore white socks that went up to her thighs and black leather hooker boots that went up to her knees.

She grabbed a long black coat from her cupboard and threw it on, "Wow, you look great," Ryuuji commented.

"Thanks," Anzu replied.

"I can't believe I get to spend a night with a girl like you Anzu-chan," Ryuuji smiled at her, Anzu blushed.

Bakura had woken up a little while ago; Marik, Yami and Seth were still asleep so Bakura had crept up the stairs. There were voices, Bakura pressed his ear to the basement door and listened hard.

"I can't believe I get to spend a night with a girl like you Anzu-chan," then he heard footsteps coming this way. He peaked through a crack in the door to see Anzu; he flung the door open, grabbed her wrist and dragged her in, shutting the door quickly behind him.

Having done this sort of thing many times before in the past Bakura knew Anzu would scream on instinct so he covered her mouth with his hand before she could respond. She reached up and pulled it away almost instantly, "Bakura, what was that for?"

"Somebody was flirting with you, I want to know who," Bakura seemed to tower over her, but that might be because he was on the step above her.

"It's none of you're business," she felt uneasy as Bakura looked her up and down.

"You're not wearing much mortal, what's the occasion?" Bakura smirked.

It was wiped off his face when Anzu slapped him, "Hentai," she declared and tried to make for the door.

Bakura growled and held her back by the wrist, "Is it dangerous where you're going mortal?" he demanded.

"Why would it matter to you, I thought you didn't like me," Bakura just glared at her, "Okay fine, maybe a little but I'll be with Ryuuji-kun so it won't matter."

"I don't trust any mortal," Bakura told her.

"Well then what do you suggest, coming as my chaperone?" Anzu clapped a hand over her mouth and instantly regretted what she had said, Bakura smirked. "I was being sarcastic," she added hopefully.

"Tough, I'm coming with you," Bakura smirked again.

"Okay but change into something different", Bakura was wearing something that made him look Victorian. Bakura smirked and his cloths disappeared to be replaced with form fitting black leather pants, black boots and a silver button up shirt. Anzu's eyes widened, "What else can you do?" she gasped.

There was no time for an answer as Bakura took her, once again, by the wrist and led her to the front door where Ryuuji was waiting. "Who's this?" he asked eyeing Bakura wearily. Alarm bells went off in Bakura's mind; there was something wrong with this guy.

"This is a friend of my parents," Anzu said quickly, "He's sort of looking after me if you will, he sorta insisted that he wanted to come," Anzu laughed nervously.

"Well, I suppose they'll let him in," Ryuuji looked a bit upset.

The music was very loud, the lights were very bright and their was smoke everywhere, "Why don't you hit the dance floor and I'll get us some drinks," Ryuuji suggested.

Anzu grinned, "You sure?"

"Yeh," and Ryuuji was gone.

"I don't trust him," Bakura told her.

"Oh come on, lighten up and don't be such a spoil sport," she dragged him to the dance floor, the lights flashed beneath her feet as she began to move to the beat. "Come on Bakura, dance with me," she pulled him by the hand.

"I don't dance mortal," he replied, one girl gave him a weird look but turned away soon enough.

"Oh come, it's easy, I'll show you," she pulled him forwards and began to dance with him. They'd been at it for five minutes when Ryuuji returned with the drinks.

"Thanks Ryuuji-kun," Anzu said and took a sip.

"Your welcome," Ryuuji glared at Bakura who glared back and for the entire evening the two had an intense rivalry.

**Right, that's Yami, Marik and Bakura over with, next up is Seth. :-) Hope you enjoyed the little Ryuuji insert there plus this chapter was the longest yet.**

**Pairing status is as follows,**

**Yami; 13**

**Bakura; 4**

**Marik; 11**

**Seth; 10**

**Yami/Seth triangle; 1**

**Bakura: I take it no one likes me then  
Anzu: I like you  
Bakura: You don't count  
Anzu: Thanks a lot goes off  
Me: Nice one, anyway, if you've already voted you can vote again, any suggestions are welcome. :-)**

**I LOVE MAGICIAN'S VALKYRIE SHE'S SO SWEET!!!**


	4. A Talk with Seth

**Title: The Awakening**

**Summary: After her aunt's sudden death Anzu is left to inherit the mansion the old lady left her. Little does Anzu know she's descended form a long line of famous slayers and spellcasters so when she releases the four vampires sealed in the basement what's she to do?**

**Rating: PG-13 (may rise)**

**Status: 3 & 1/2 chapters written, 3 chapters posted**

**Review count: 21 (56) (Oh my God! I wrote this for a joke, wow!)**

**Demon of Faith - Thanks for reviewing again, Yami might not win and yes Ryuuji is Duke, admittedly Ryuuji isn't the nicest of names but who in their right mind names their child Duke?**

**Kerrie-chan - Thanks, that's really nice of you to say, although I'm sure there's a mistake somewhere.**

**enigma - Well, here's the update. All smiles :-)**

**BobGod - (Bakura: Yes, poor me) I am having lots of fun! :-)**

**acientarashi - Funny? I didn't know it was funny, oh well, it's good to know you're enjoying it.**

**Lily of the Shadows - Thanks, and here's the update you asked for.**

**Angel of lonelyness - Yeh well, he had to be in this chapter somewhere and the idea popped into my head like most of them do so hey, Chaperone!**

**Chaos Babe - Secredity, is that even a word? Anyway, thanks for you're vote.**

**Moon Struck Sea - Thanks for the vote.**

**angelus2040 - Well there was a bit of a triangle last chapter and there's going to be rivalry, so hope you're happy **

**StarlightMagic - Don't worry, Ryuuji doesn't stand a chance, he's just there for amusement purposes :-)**

**Whimsical Lady - You have exams this week? Gee, I'm not even back in school till Thursday and still, it's easy to update when the chapters are under 4 pages long. Anyway, wait no more, the update is here! :-)**

**DojomistressAmcyChan - Well Ryuuji not a werewolf unfortunately but there is a werewolf in this story, he comes in next chapter, can you guess who it is? (Bakura: I am loved!)**

**Yami Sade - Sweet or not, it's true and thanks for voting ;-) Enjoy the update!**

**emerald24 - Thanks for the vote.**

**DarkDragon - Thanks for voting!**

**The Dark Muse - Yami it is then.**

**Kokuei - Okay, it's wierd, people are voting for him now.**

**Hikaru - You know, Yami might win if the votes don't stay where they are, anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**Misoka - Thanks for voting**

**dbz422 - Thanks for the vote! Btw, does you're name stand for Dragon Ball Z? That show rocks!**

**Pairings: You choose...  
Yami x Anzu  
Bakura x Anzu  
Seth x Anzu  
Marik x Anzu**

**If there are some other pairings you want me to include then that's fine.**

**Notes: Last chapter I changed the month I mentioned from November to October, can anyone tell me why? :-) Last chance this chapter to vote for pairings! Time is running out!**

Anzu, Ryuuji and Bakura made their way up to Anzu's front door; Anzu unlocked it and shoved Bakura inside before he could protest.

"Thanks for the evening Ryuuji, it was really fun," Anzu said smiling up at the black haired boy who grinned.

He laughed slightly, "That's good to know, even if it did seem that you spent the entirety trying to keep me and that Bakura guy from tearing each other's throats out."

Anzu smiled shyly, "Should I take that as a complement or an insult on Bakura's part?"

"I don't know," Ryuuji seemed to lean in a little closer, his eyes were half lidded and he had a charming smile on his face, "you tell me," he smirked.

"Hm," Anzu pretended to think, "it wouldn't be very nice if you were insulting Bakura," she started.

"Don't be mad at me Anzu, I couldn't stand that, plus, did you not expect me to be jealous," Anzu blushed.

"Jealous?" Anzu almost stuttered.

"Well yes," Ryuuji drew his hands out of his pockets, "I was in the company of a beautiful young lady and I didn't want anyone to come between us," Ryuuji drawled as he twirled some of her brown hair around one slender finger.

"That's very nice of you to say Ryuuji-kun," he leaned in a little bit further, her sapphire eyes locked with his emerald ones.

"I could say a lot of nice things about you Anzu," one of his arms looped around her waist and drew her closer. His other hand reached up to cradle her cheek delicately; he smiled and leaned in further, mere centimetres away.

R-really?" this time she really did stutter.

"Oh yes," Ryuuji replied before gently kissing the corner of her mouth, ghosting his way over her lips before pulling away. Anzu's eyes fluttered and looked up at him.

"I think you should go Ryuuji-kun," she said gently.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, his cool demeanour fading into what appeared to be disappointment.

"No, I just don't know if I'm ready for a relationship yet," she smiled at him, "But it was a very nice first kiss."

"F-first," Ryuuji grinned, "Well I will take it as an honour to be your first fair lady," he bowed and made his way back to his car.

"Goodnight Ryuuji-kun."

"Ja ne Anzu-chan," he grinned and climbed in his car, driving away.

Anzu suddenly found herself yanked into the house, "Aaah," she yelped.

"He really likes you," Seth smirked at the disgruntled and half-tired glare that Anzu gave him.

"I don't take dating tips from blood sucking vampires," she crossed her arms and turned away from.

"Oh, well then who do you take it from?" Seth raised an amused eyebrow, she didn't respond. "Oh come on little one, what I said couldn't have been that offensive at least," Seth smirked,

"It's not what you said, it's what you did," Anzu replied making for the stairs but Seth blocked her path.

"I'm sorry but I have school tomorrow and subsequently need sleep," she scowled when Seth ignored her.

"Can't you spare me a little of your precious time?" Seth asked.

"What would you use it for if I did?" she asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you, is that a crime?" Seth inquired.

Anzu glared at him but the moment was thrown off course as she yawned using both hands to cover her gaping mouth.

"Careful," Seth taunted, "a fly might nest in there."

"Go away," Anzu mumbled sleepily; "I want to go to bed," her eyes drooped.

Seth chuckled and stepped aside, "Can I talk to you anyway?" She nodded slowly, her vision was blurring slightly at the edges as her tiredness began to take hold of her.

"Fine, whatever," Anzu sighed in defeat, Seth smirked and stood to the side allowing the girl to move past and up the stairs to her room.

Anzu went into her room and grabbed her two piece pyjama set off the bed; Seth just leaned against the door, "Could you turn around please?" Anzu blushed, even in her half asleep state she was still aware of her surroundings.

"I could," Seth trailed off.

Anzu hesitated a moment, yawned and then said, "Okay, very funny, will you turn around."

"Took you a while there human, and the answer is no by the way," Anzu blushed, "I was very powerful as mortal, do you think I've never seen a woman before?" While he was speaking he had walked up to her, towering over her. Anzu resisted the urge to cringe this guy's height was nothing short of intimidating, not to mention he was taller than Seto Kaiba.

"One would have to wonder if said woman was willing," Anzu glared up at the icy blue eyes that bore into hers.

Seth smirked, "None."

"Yes well," Anzu gathered herself, "women aren't so likely to take things lying down nowadays so I'll ask you nicely, please leave the room or at least turn around."

Seth sighed waiting a moment to examine the determined look in Anzu's eyes, "Alright mortal, as you command," he bowed mockingly and face the wall.

"Thanks," he heard her say, there was the sound of cloths falling to the floor, some draws opening and closing and then, "Ready."

He turned and gulped, trying to make it as unnoticeable as he could; his eyes raked up and down her figure, the pyjamas left barely anything to the imagination. With a spaghetti strapped top that had obviously shrunk in the wash or been bought at a lingerie store, it showed a lot of her stomach. Then there were the shorts that where more like baggy hot pants than anything else, Anzu blushed when she caught him starring.

"What did you want to talk about?" she sat down on her bed and patted the spot beside her. Seth didn't say anything but walked over to her and sat down next to her. His hands twitched but he kept them firmly planted at his sides.

"Um," he mumbled, why was he so hesitant, he'd never felt this way around a woman and he'd been with many, even some more beautiful than Anzu, "what do you do during the day?"

"I go to school," he looked confused, "where I learn," she raised her eyebrows, didn't they have school back in Ancient Egypt? Lucky people.

"To read and write?" Seth looked confused, since when were girls taught anything but how to take care of a man.

"No, I learned that when I five," Anzu gave him a weird look, "Stuff like math, English, history, geography and all those other loving subjects," her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Things have changed," was all Seth could say.

Anzu nodded, "Since you're time anyway, hey Seth," he looked at her, "why do vampires suck blood?"

"We have none of our own," he whispered.

"How do you become a vampire?" Anzu asked, "Can anyone be one?"

"In a vampire's fangs there is a sort of poison if you will that is released if, when the vampire is draining your blood, the vampire in question intends to turn you into one. It merges with you're blood, makes it bad, you're then fed some of the blood from the other vampire and the combination turns you into one," Seth finished.

"I thought vampires didn't have blood," Anzu said, Seth smiled sadly and grabbed a compass of Anzu's desk and put it to his wrist. "Seth, what are you doing?" Anzu cried distressed as Seth dug the compass into his wrist and pulled creating a long deep gash.

"Oh gosh," Anzu put her hands to her mouth and watched in astonishment as a puss like substance seeped slowly from the wound, a sickly, yellowy orange colour.

"This is what our blood has become," the gash healed, "we drink human blood to keep us alive."

"Otherwise what?" Anzu asked hesitantly.

"Otherwise, the blood drains and poison slowly begins to kill us, but since we can never die, our healing powers are too great, it would be an eternal torture," Seth replied sighing heavily again.

"That's horrible, but isn't there anything that could replace the blood?"

"Not unless we were human," Seth looked sad for a moment before the emotion, along with all others, were wiped from his face, "But that will never happen," he stood up abruptly.

"Seth," Anzu reached sympathetically for his wrist but missed.

"Goodnight Anzu," he said stiffly before exiting the room.

Anzu half expected him to come back in but when she heard him going down the stairs and her alarm clock beeped t tell her it was 1 in the morning she decided to climb under the covers and go to sleep.

**So there you have it, the last of ze 'moments' as I called them. Anyway, this is the last chance to vote I'm afraid, then well...it's decided. So get you're votes in people.**

**Pairing status is as follows, LAST CHANCE TO VOTE**

**Yami; 19**

**Bakura; 11**

**Marik; 21**

**Seth; 12**

**Yami/Seth triangle; 1**

**MALIK WAS IN THE MOVIE, YAY!!! :-)**


	5. The Chosen One

**Title: The Awakening**

**Summary: After her aunt's sudden death Anzu is left to inherit the mansion the old lady left her. Little does Anzu know she's descended form a long line of famous slayers and spellcasters so when she releases the four vampires sealed in the basement what's she to do?**

**Rating: PG-13 (may rise)**

**Status: 5 chapters written, 5 chapters posted**

**Review count: 22 (78) (Wo, this is amazing, thanks so much everyone! Keep reviewing.)**

**BobGod - People voted, I think that's how Marik got the lead. Anyway, tanks for voting.**

**Demon of Faith - Well if my impression of Ryuuji's character was correct then he is very forward, hence he would do something like that. Anyway, glad you're liking the story. (btw, I really hate to tell you this but the Yu-Gi-Oh movie isn't guna come out on VHS and DVD. At least that's what it said on the advert)**

**Secluded Sapphire - Yeh, me and some of my friend's went and we were talking all the way through. :-) lol, so funny! Thanks for voting.**

**Magicman/Smokegirl - Well yes, it is twisted, but then my brain is scrambled eggs so you'll have to bare with me. If they did share, put yourself in Anzu's shoes. Could you really handle a relationship with four vampires? ;-)**

**brok3n - Thnaks for voting.**

**DojomistressAmbyChan - Yes there will be a werewolf in this chapter :-) My teacher says that this writing improves my English so I'll have time. I'll just have to do one fic at a time. I'm not sure what to say to the changes part just that, well, it's true isn't it? Btw, thanks for voting.**

**ancient tarashi - Lol, okay, okay, Yami it is then.**

**Angle of lonelyness - Well, here's the update you wanted, not sure if it's soon. :)**

**Azure Star - Thanks and thanks again.**

**Kerrie-chan - Don't worry too much, he has a chance and I'm going to write at least one alternate pairing/ending for this fic anyway.**

**Hikaru - Alrighty then**

**Trapped in Icy Flame - Okay, right then.**

**Liz - You have a Bakura plushie? No fair, newayz my mum knows someone who named their child Duke, so yeh, Ryuuji is better. (Bakura: Um...I love you to?)**

**Black-Caracal - Alright, alright, we'll have to see what the votes say then won't we? ;-)**

**horse-crazy-gurl - Alright, I've added you're vote.**

**Starlight Magic - I wouldn't say it's a problem, more like a eye opener. But that's the grand finale so ssh! And just between you and me...Anzu won't get turned and her blood won't get drained but ssh! Don't tell anyone.**

**Whimsical Lady - Lol, I just thought of all of them that Seth would be the most likely to say something about it...I don't know. MATH ROCKS...well actually it doesn't but it's easy for me. It's a blood thing. :-) I'm lucky! 8 As and 4 As aren't bad for exam results neh?**

**norestar-angel - Okay, right then...lol ;**

**DaRkAnGeL - Ok, thanks.**

**DarkennedRoseThorn - Interesting in terms of plot eh? Thanks 1) Well sorta, maybe, I haven't really got that far yet. 2) Yes Seto Kaiba will be in it, how? I don't know. ¬¬ You'll have to wait and see. All smiles :-)**

**Moon Struck Sea - Well here's the update you wanted and thanks for voting.**

**Pairings: The final vote was**

**You're gunna have to read the story first. :-)**

**Notes: Werewolf in this chapter and a new addiction to this stories revelations list. :-)**

Once again Anzu had woken up to an empty sounding house, had a quick breakfast and walked to school with Yuugi. However, Yuugi had been very hesitant and jumpy around her and when she'd actually arrived at the school the only one that talked to her was Ryuuji, everyone else stood to the sides gaping like she was some sort of heroine.

"Ryuuji-kun, what's going on?" Anzu asked, fighting to keep her voice from shaking, "Why is everyone acting so strange?"

"Baka onna, do you not watch television, do you not read newspapers do you even listen to the radio?" Ryuuji exclaimed, his eyes widening.

"Do I need to answer those in chronological order or alphabetical?" Anzu quirked an eyebrow in confusion, she didn't do any; her TV had been broken in the move.

"Hey Anzu-chan, is it true?" asked Jounouchi as he ran up to her.

"Is what true Jounouchi-kun?" Anzu was beginning to feel concern.

"Are you The One?" asked Ryou excitedly, his eyes wide and sparkling.

"The One what?" Anzu looked back and forth between the masses of people that seemed to have crowded in on her. Her breathing got a little shallower as she began to panic, a minor case of claustrophobia kicking in.

"What's going on here?" everyone turned to see Seto Kaiba starring, more like glaring, at the swarm of twenty off students all crowded around cowering Anzu. "Mazaki, get over here," he called when he realised she was at the centre of this mess, "come on," he hissed to her out of the corner of his mouth as he lead her away.

People began to follow but Seto spun around, "Get back to work you slackers," everyone gulped and got back to work. Seto Kaiba was CEO of Kaiba corp. which had contacts on several education boards world wide. One bad word from him and you're future lay in a damp cardboard box under a bridge in London.

Anzu took a deep breath smiled at the usually stiff CEO, she's baby-sited his younger brother a couple of times and he's grown, fond of her. It wasn't a full blown friendship, just a laid back relationship that only really kicked in when the other was in trouble.

"Thanks for that Seto," Anzu hugged him hurriedly, "I owe you one," she grinned at him.

He smirked, "That's why you're taking Mokuba trick or treating this Sunday," he chuckled at her shocked expression.

"Aren't you taking him? I thought you promised," Anzu looked confused again.

"I know but something's come up and I can't make it. I don't want him to miss it, he likes it," Seto said regrettably. She and Mokuba were about the only ones he cared for and showed any sort of emotion to. Really, this guy needed a girlfriend.

"Seto Kaiba, the day I let you break a promise to that adorable little brother of yours is the day I die," Anzu said defiantly.

"I can't." He was interrupted.

"Cancel," Seto looked doubtful, "Come on Seto-kun," she pouted and made her eyes big and round.

"Um…I," he was melting fast, like butter left out in 50º. Anzu's bottom lip trembled, "Okay fine," he glared at her, "But I'm not happy about this."

"But this isn't about you now is it?" she smiled, he smirked.

"I'll never understand you will I Masaki?"

"Nope," she winked and then sped off.

School had ended and she still hadn't found out what everyone meant when they called her The One, or as some put it, The Chosen One, The Liberator, and The Cleanser. Gees, where were these people getting these things?

As soon as she got home it had still been light outside so she'd gone upstairs and turned on the radio that was attached to her CD-player. "Might as well see if I can find out what this is all about," she said to herself as she turned it on and tuned it to the first station she got.

'**And for those of you who haven't already been notified, due to the recent attacks on**' a list of names '**specialists have found one possible answer. Domino City is infested with Vampires.**' Anzu gasped and her eyes widened, '**After careful research it has been unearthed, thankfully, that there is a slayer in Domino. Her name is Anzu Mazaki; she will be the Chosen One and will purge the city of its infestation.'**

Anzu turned off the radio, her hand was shaking, she couldn't bear to listen to anymore. So that's what everyone had been talking about and the problem was, she knew exactly who and where the vampires where. In her basement, why her? Why not someone else, Yuugi, Ryuuji, Seto, anybody? Why her?

Anzu went over to the French doors that separated her room from the veranda that gave a nice view of the back garden. There was a full moon tonight and Anzu looked up to see the first star shining in the sky. Anzu sighed heavily for the umpteenth time that day, she clasped her hands and closed her eyes, wishing hard upon the little star that for moment seemed to burn brighter as more stars began to twinkle into view.

"Anzu?" she jumped and spun around, her hands pushing against the bars that stopped her from toppling over the edge.

"Y-yes?" she gasped, then calmed herself, "Oh Marik, it's only you," she looked relieved.

"Why, what's the matter?" Marik could instantly sense something was wrong, something had happened, "Did something happen to you at _school_," the word in that context sounded so foreign to him. A woman in a school, when did things change so radically?

"Well sorta," Anzu didn't dare tell him, but who could she talk to about this. Maybe there was something in this house, or the library that could help her. Marik scowled, "Bu it's nothing," Anzu said quickly, laughing nervously, "It doesn't matter."

Marik smirked and raised an eyebrow at her.

She took a deep breath to calm herself then smiled up at him, "It's nothing, what did you want anyway Marik?" she asked blinking.

"Well," Marik looked uncertain, "there was something I wanted to show you," he said hesitantly, Anzu looked surprised.

"Show me? Right now?" he nodded, "Well, okay then," he stepped forwards and slipped his arms around her waist. Her eyes widened and she blushed, "Um…is this really necessary."

He smirked, she looked so cute when she went all shy and she was wrapped in his arms to boot. Suddenly there was a feint ripping sound as a pair of great leathery wings exploded from Marik's back.

"Wow," she gasped. She almost screamed when suddenly Marik jumped into the air and his wings beat furiously carrying them high above Domino City and into the cool night sky. Anzu squeaked and buried her face in Marik's chest, if she found airplanes bad this was definitely not for her.

"Anzu?" Marik sounded amused.

"Yes?" she squeaked, not opening her eyes.

"I'll take you back in a minute but I just thought, you might want to see the view?" he shifter her so she was bridle style in his arms and her arms linked tightly around his neck.

Anzu cracked one eye open slowly and then the other, she gasped and looked down at the flowing city as the lights came on one by one; creating a Mexican wave of light. She looked at the small village just outside Domino and the rush of forest that separated them.

"Can we go lower Marik?" she asked looking awe struck.

"If you want," Anzu didn't know if she imagined it or not but she could have sworn that she felt Marik kiss her temple ever so gently.

As they were passing over the forest there was a painful howl that echoed through the night. "Something's hurt," Anzu cried in dismay, "Marik, we have to help," she said to him.

"Are you insane? If I get caught not only will I be killed, but I'll be putting you in danger," Marik gasped, however he wouldn't have minded touching down. His wings were tiring easily from years of no use that had aged them.

"Please Marik?" he glared at her defiantly, "I'll get you another pizza?" she asked hopefully, his expression didn't change. Anzu thought for a moment, "I'll give you a kiss," Marik smirked and nodded.

"You've got yourself a deal," Anzu blushed as he flapped his wings and sped them down into the forest, towards the howl.

As soon as they touched ground a golden haired wolf limped into the clearing they'd settled into. "Aw, it's hurt," Anzu cried moving towards it; one of its back legs was torn and had blood pouring out of a wound.

She watched Marik's pupil's dilate and he licked his lips, his fangs gleamed, he made towards the wolf, "Marik no!" he looked at her, the bloodlust still in his eyes. Anzu paled, "Marik," she whimpered. He loomed over her, pinning her to a tree.

Then suddenly the wolf howled again, "Oh I have to help him," Anzu ducked under Marik's arm and moved towards the wolf that snarled and clenched it's teeth threateningly.

"Anzu," Marik, whose eyes had returned to normal, grabbed her arm, "Don't go near that thing."

"What why? I'm not afraid of a wolf," Anzu said defiantly, trying t pry her arm loose

"That's no ordinary wolf, that's a werewolf," Anzu looked down at the blonde haired wolf and realised that blonde was no colour for a wolf's fur, nor lavender for its eyes.

Anzu looked at it in horror, the werewolf whimpered and began to back away slowly.

"Oh no," she knelt down, Marik watched in morbid fascination, she beckoned toward the wolf, "Come here boy, come on, it's okay, I won't hurt you. I want to help, do you understand?" The wolf nodded, she smiled warmly, "Come here," the wolf limped over and whimpered falling to the ground feet away from her.

"Marik, can you go back to my place and get bandages and water before the sun comes up?" Marik looked up hesistantly.

He shook his head, "No."

"Fine, then I'll stay with him," she lifted the wolf's head into her lap and cradled it there gently.

"Are you mad, if it bites you…" Marik trailed off.

"I know very well what will happen, but Marik," she looked up at him, "You have to go, before sun comes up."

"But I won't leave you!"

"Go!" Anzu insisted, Marik looked at her eyes and then sped off without a word. Anzu looked down at the sleeping wolf and then at the dark and creepy woods surrounding her and instantly regretted sending Marik away.

**So there you have it, the last of ze 'moments' as I called them. Anyway, this is the last chance to vote I'm afraid, then well...it's decided. So get you're votes in people.**

**Alright, the final pairing is...**

**MARIK IS THE WINNER!!!**

**And here are the votes as they stood...**

**Yami; 26**

**Bakura; 12**

**Marik; 28**

**Seth; 17**

**Yami/Seth triangle; 1**


	6. Tales of a werewolf

**Title: The Awakening**

**Summary: After her aunt's sudden death Anzu is left to inherit the mansion the old lady left her. Little does Anzu know she's descended form a long line of famous slayers and spellcasters so when she releases the four vampires sealed in the basement what's she to do?**

**Rating: PG-13 (may rise)**

**Status: 8 chapters written, 6 chapters posted**

**Review count: 18 (96) (At this rate I'll hit a hundred, thanks people :-))**

**Pairings: Anzu x Marik, Seto x Shizuka**

**Alright, more pairings to choose!**

**Yami x Isis  
Bakura x Isis  
Seth x Isis**

**(That's all for now, will be more when I introduce the characters :-))**

**Demon of Faith: cowers ands throws tissue paper Don't hurt me, I didn't make that stupid movie! The American's did it, it's all there fault! returns to normal Disturbing? What did I do? I can't remember and to be honest, I can't be bothered to go and read it. It's midnight!**

**DojomistressAmbyChan - Is it Jou? Or is it Malik? Read and find out, plus you're right, people are not going to be happy.**

**Whimsical Lady - I'm glad you're happy, I know she should be scared but I wasn't much into a writing a suppression fic here she becomes their slave. A bit like those Bakura/Ryou stories where the Yami beats the Hikari and the Hikari's terrified. I'll write one if that's what you like. As for the werewolf, he's not an oc (what's canon btw) and you'll see plenty of him. Here's an update to celebrate the end of you're exams.**

**norestar-angel - Here's an update :-)**

**Yami no Aeris - I'm so happy you like it. :-)**

**Magicman/Smokegirl - Sorry about the crazy scientists, my logical mind is currently on vacation till it has to come back for exams :-) Anyway, the werewolf isn't Jou, read on and prosper my friend.**

**StarlightMagic - No, there isn't some dangerous plot behind the werewolves appearance, but it does fit into an evil plot. But that comes later ;-) I don't know if Anzu's going to get attacked, I haven't written it yet if that makes you feel any better.**

**Browneyeskari - Riight, votings closed but thanks anyway.**

**Moon Struck Sea - I'm not if this update was as fast as the others but here it is. I don't know if Anzu's going to kill our four favourite vampires. The rest of them, I can't vouch for. **

**6y - More has been written**

**Secluded Sapphire - Marik is cute, I love him. And don't worry, eventually I might write a Seto x Anzu fic. :-)**

**Kerrie-chan - Do you know who it is?**

** - Don't worry, they'll be more moments. Also, I'm going to write 1 alternate pairing for this fic, so I'll let you pick. Seth, Yami or Bakura, who?**

**Yami Sade - I wouldn't say I'm a better writer, I just got lucky with this fic. Honestly I wasn't really expecting to be so close to a hundred reviews in 6 chapters! ;; Anyway, I might (Probably) make a Yami x Anzu. In fact, thinking about, I will! ;-)**

**Lily of the Shadow - I'll update when I get time to put up the next chapter, it's already written so no worries! :-)**

**Hikaru - No, Yami didn't win, but that means he gets a fic all to himself with Anzu. lol Ja ne!**

**Chaos Babe - Yes, go Marik! (Marik: Go me, I rock!)**

**rogue solus - 1/ Anzu doesn't want to mention it, she's nervous, this will be looked at later! :-) 2/ They'll probably meet, I haven't quite got the ending figured out yet! ;;**

**Notes: Who was the werewolf...read and find out.**

"Run," hissed the dark skinned man to the black creature at his feet; his back was pressed hard against the door.

The creature at his feet emitted a low growl and only pressed harder against the door as it shook and small bits of plaster fell from the low ceiling.

"You have to get out of here, find him," he ordered, his eyes flashed desperately.

The creature looked up at him as on of the windows in another room was smashed and the sound breaking glass filled their eyes, "If you don't leave now you'll never get out." The black haired beast whimpered and the eyes took on a glassy look, it seemed it was about to cry.

Shouts could be heard from the other side of the door, "Let us in!"

"We know you're in their!"

"Stop protecting them."

"Go, now," and with that the creature was gone into the night.

The man relaxed and the door gave in, he collapsed to the floor beneath the door. The weight of those that stepped on it almost crushed him.

"Where are they?" he heard someone cry.

"Well there's something under the door," one said in an annoyed tone. The weight was removed and the door was heaved off him. He felt himself be dragged upwards but it didn't matter. They were safe, as long as they didn't come back.

The sun rose up over the horizon a black haired woman with half-lidded blue eyes collapsed on the edge of the forest just outside Domino City. Her off-shoulder white dress was torn and small spots of red showed where her blood had stained it.

Tears spilled from her eyes, "Rishid," she hiccupped and managed to climb unsteadily to her feet. She began to trudge towards Domino City, her feet dragged tiredly against the ground, her eyes were almost closed and her vision as fuzzy, this was only made worse by the tears that spilled out of her eyes.

"I have to find my brother, before the slayer finds him, if what Pegasus said is true, she'll kill him on site."

With that determined thought the last thing on her mind she feinted.

As the warmth of the sun brushed against his closed eyelids he blinked his violet eyes open. The first thing he noticed was that he was alive, which means he must have gotten away from the crazy village people. He wondered how they had found out he and his sister were werewolves, they never left the house on a full moon, his adoptive brother and guardian Rishid made sure of that.

Suddenly he realised the world was moving up and down…or was that his head, he gulped when he heard a light breathing that wasn't his own. He raised his head to see that he been resting on a woman's chest. One of hands was resting lightly on his back, almost hugging him.

As conscious thought returned to him he winced at the pain in his leg, he looked at the wound, his trousers were ripped and the area around the rip was caked in blood.

He looked at the girl again and then he remembered.

---Flashback---

_The shouts of the oncoming villages reached his sensitive ears, they twitched and he raised his head from where it had rested over his folded pours. The scent of anger tinged with fear reached his nostrils and he growled, his teeth gleaming in the small amount of light that streamed in from the full moon outside. A black wolf trotted over to him and nudged him gently with her nuzzle, he'd gotten up._

_Rishid came in, "They know," he said as the shouts came close enough for human ears to hear. The black wolf nodded and he went and sat at Rishid's feet nuzzling his leg gently._

_"You have to go master, before they get here," Rishid explained calmly bending down to scratch him behind the ears._

_As the shouts grew ever nearer Rishid took the two wolves to the back door, he had enough time to get out the door before the shouts got to close. He looked back, searching for the black wolf, he didn't see her._

_Suddenly a fiery torch landed a few feet away from him, he bolted, unable to get past the flames and back into the house. Running into the woods he come to a ridge and slipped, his leg scraped against a rock as he tumbled down landing in a bed of leaves._

_He whimpered as blood began to seep out of the wound and he made his way into a clearing._ _Then a vampire with a girl in his arms landed, the girl said something, reaching for him. The vampire took one look at his bloodied leg and went into feeding mode. He whined quietly and tried to step backwards but it was too much for his injured leg._

_The girl was pinned to a tree by the vampire, he howled in pain and in the hopes of his sister hearing and coming for him. The girl managed to escape the vampire and come towards him. He snarled, he could no longer trust humans_

_The vampire grabbed the girl by the arm and said something to her She looked at him and then a look of terror covered her face, she knew now, she must know. He whimpered and slowly tried to move backwards._

_She knelt down and beckoned to him, saying something in a calm and reassuring tone. She asked if he understood, he nodded, she beckoned again but moving had become too painful and he collapsed._

_She and the vampire had exchanged more words and as the vampire came a little closer he could see him better. He had blonde hair and violet eyes like his, where they related? She came over and lifted his head into her lap; the vampire had gone soon after that._

_Either they hadn't talked or the pain was most likely affecting his hearing. He'd lost consciousness soon after that._

---End flashback---

He shifted slightly; he noticed that they were still in the clearing, suddenly the girl's eyes opened. She looked confused for a minute and then she screamed. The boy's violet eyes widened and he leant forward and clapped hand over her mouth, "Ssh please, I don't want to be found," he begged.

Her eyes locked with his for a moment and he felt her relax, he removed his hand, "Who are you?" she asked.

"Malik Ishtar," he replied, his blonde hair tickled his face as a small breeze blew by.

"Malik huh," she repeated thoughtfully as she studied him form head to toe, "but…how did you," she paused and then a look of recognition dawned on her face. Malik bit his lip nervously, "Are you the werewolf me and Marik found last night."

Malik swallowed hard, it would be pretty hard to explain why she'd woken up right next to him if he lied about being a werewolf.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you," she smiled warmly.

"Why should I trust you?" Malik demanded, suddenly bitter as he remembered how the village people had marched to his house, he remembered how he hadn't seen his sister or Rishid escape and for all he knew they could be dead and he would never see them again. Humans were evil.

Anzu looked hurt, "I can't answer that, I just thought…" she trailed off.

"Though what?" Malik asked his voice softening slightly.

"You didn't bite me last night, you could have done," she whispered.

"Yeh, so?" Malik said.

"I thought we could be well, friends," she hesitated unsure how to continue.

"What sort of human are you, I'm a werewolf, got that? A _werewolf_, I could bite you and turn you in seconds in my wolf form. I could tear you to shreds right now," she laid a finger on his lips and he went silent.

"But would you? Truthfully now?" she looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

"What's you're name human?" he asked.

"Anzu Mazaki," Malik's eyes widened and he leapt backwards.

"Anzu Mazaki?" he nearly screamed, "the slayer?" his eyes were wide.

Anzu looked saddened, "Not by choice, I mean, being a slayer is complicated enough when you have four vampires living in you're basement," Malik blanched, "And on top of that I don't even know _how_ to slay anything," she sighed.

"Do you even know you are?" Malik asked looked shocked.

"What do you mean?" Anzu asked as she climbed to her feet, brushing herself off.

"The Mazaki family is a long line of slayers and spell casters," Anzu looked surprised, "You had no idea did you?" she shook her head and Malik laughed.

"It's not funny," Anzu pouted.

"Child, you have the vast majority of the supernatural world on high alert and you don't know the first thing about you're heritage, of course it's funny," he double over, clutching his sides.

"The supernatural world?" she repeated.

Malik calmed himself and straightened up.

"Yeh," he replied, "werewolves, vampires, ka, the Neko-clan and even an alien or two."

"Aliens?"

"Just kidding," Malik snickered, then he yelped as his leg, which had been throbbing dully, gave way beneath him.

"Are you okay?" Anzu rushed over to him as he groaned.

"I'll be fine, but people are looking for me, I have to get to Domino," he said.

"Okay, you can come with me," she grinned who raised an eyebrow, "DO you have a home?" he shook his head, "Even better, you can stay with me," she grinned wider, "Yay, more family."

"What is this? Do you run some sort of supernatural home?" he snickered again at his own joke.

"You could say that," she laughed nervously before helping him to his feet, thankfully the trees weren't too thick and the outskirts of Domino was only about fifty metres away and from there they could get a bus.

**Well it wasn't Jou, it was MALIK!!! :-) I'm not really all too sure as to the entire contents of this chapter seeing as I've just written three in a row so...be happy. :-)**

**I HAVE SAGE'S STONE AND IT'S IN YAMI'S DECK TOO!!!**


	7. Pieces of a puzzle

**Title: The Awakening**

**Summary: After her aunt's sudden death Anzu is left to inherit the mansion the old lady left her. Little does Anzu know she's descended form a long line of famous slayers and spellcasters so when she releases the four vampires sealed in the basement what's she to do?**

**Rating: PG-13 (may rise)**

**Status: 8 chapters written, 7 chapters posted**

**Review count: 17 (113!!! ;-; Thanx so much people )**

**Kris Bluesummers - Hey CC, good luck on breaking up those two. Glad you enjoyed the chapter, here's one more! :-)**

**Yami Sade - Rocked the house? Is it still standing? Newayz, regardless of your house, here's the next chapter and I got Sage's Stone, Knight's Title and Dark (Black?) Magician's Knight for £30 along with a GBA game. I also know where to get Magician's Valkirie and my friend has Soceror of Dark Magic and Black Magician. :-) Lol, I rock!**

**DojomistressAmbyChan - No, Rishid is not dead...yet, no promises. I might do a widdle bit of Malik x Anzu x Marik but I'm not sure, I think someone else has asked me that aswell. Anyway, enjoy.**

**rogue solus - You welcome and I thought so too, here's the next update. Sorry it took so long ;; THANKS FOR BEING MY 100TH REVIEWER :-)**

**Kerrie-chan - Well done on guessing, it's just some people though it was Jounouchi, but anyway, thanks!**

**norestar-angel - I'm sorry you had a rotten day at school, hops this makes you feel even better if you've had worse days.**

**StarlgithMagic - Don't worry, Anzu's inner conflict will be unearth soon in a very mixed up way. X-p**

**Chaos Babe - Don't worry, she's hasn't got everything yet and I still have to introduce the big villian and big evil scheme. :-) That'll get you thinking won't it! ;-)**

**Lily of Shadow - Yay, good!**

**Moon Struck Sea - Don't worry, we're gunna have at least one more girl in the family, if not two. (coughisiscough) Enjoy...**

**StarlightMagic - I can try and make it a triangle, we'll see **

**Nightfall2525 - Thanks, right and okay.**

**Angel of Lonelyness - Okay, thanks for the vote, he's the update.**

**Magicman/Smokegirl - Jounouchi may not be a werewolf, but I'm not sure if I'll make him normal just yet. :-) Anyway, if the month is October what event is coming up? Can you guess?**

**Whimsical lady - I'm glad to know that, thanks :-) (Can't really do soft smiles with these symbols now can I?) I don't know if you, experienced? Well, that's really nice of you to say. Yes I have had a review like that, I've also had some that are in jokey manners like '_I'm on the edge of my seat, give me more or else I'll die_' but stuff like, '_You will update NOW or else my yami will hunt you down with a pitch fork and make you write!_' is just odd. BTW, thanks for voting and enjoy the chapter. :-)**

**Pairings: Anzu x Marik, Seto x Shizuka**

**Alright, votes stand thus...**

**Yami x Isis : 0  
Bakura x Isis : 0  
Seth x Isis : 2**

**(That's all for now, will be more when I introduce the charatcers :-))**

**Notes: Who was the werewolf...read and find out.**

**-----**

"Hey, has anyone seen Anzu this morning?" asked Yuugi as he sat down with Ryou and Jounouchi at lunch.

"Iie," Ryou shook his head, "Did she not walk to school with you this morning?" Ryou asked, well aware that Yuugi made it his job to escort Anzu to school. Not that Yuugi had a crush on her or anything.

"No, I even went up to her front door, knocked, rang the doorbell, shouted, nothing worked," Yuugi hung his head in disappointment.

"Aw cheer up Yuge," Jounouchi said comfortingly, "She's probably just a little ill or something and couldn't answer the door."

Yuugi instantly brightened, "Yeh, you're right," Jounouchi grinned.

"Hey minna-san," the three turned to see Ryuuji, a half-eaten apple in one hand.

"Konichiwa Ryuuji-kun," Ryou replied smiling, "How are things?"

"Oh, good, good," Ryuuji replied smiling deviously, "Honda's a bit upset though," he gestured to the brunette who was moping in a corner of the lunch room.

"Why?" Yuugi asked.

Ryuuji snickered, "Shizuka-chan was with Kaiba-san," Ryuuji replied grinning.

There as silence, Ryuuji had stopped chasing after Shizuka a while ago and it was common knowledge that he was a playboy. However, even Ryuuji's experience with jealous or angry boys didn't prepare him for Jounouchi.

The blonde jumped up with a roar and began trying to strangle Ryuuji, "Ack, chocking," the black haired boy stuttered, the dice in his left ear bouncing wildly.

"What did you say?" Jounouchi demanded with a growl shaking Ryuuji vigorously.

"Was that a growl I heard inu?" Jounouchi turned sharply to see Seto Kaiba smirking down at him.

"Where's my sister?" Jounouchi demanded angrily.

"Onii-san I'm right here," Shizuka stepped out from behind Kaiba.

Jounouchi didn't let up one bit, he grabbed her arm and pulled her two him, "What did you do to her Kaiba, I swear if you hurt her I'll-"

"I did nothing of the sort inu," Seto said, his smirk twisting into an angry frown.

"Oh yeh," Jounouchi sneered, "And why should I believe that?"

"Ask you're sister," Jounouchi went redder and Seto smirked again.

"Seto-san was only helping me with my math homework Onii-san," Shizuka said, she looked at her brother sternly, "Now apologise immediately."

"But Shizuka-chan," Jounouchi whined.

"No buts Onii-san," Shizuka replied crossing her arms and giving him a look that said, 'you'd better do what I say or else'.

Jounouchi turned stiffly to Kaiba, his eyes on the floor and his teeth clenched, he mumbled something.

"What's that inu? I didn't quite hear that?" Seto taunted, cupping a hand to his ear and smirking in amused sort of way.

"I said," Jounouchi said stiffly, "gomen naisi."

"Good inu," Seto smirked again and then the bell went. Jounouchi stormed off, Honda joining him at the door. Yuugi left while talking to Ryou and Ryuuji was about the only one that saw Seto Kaiba's hand drift over Shizuka's rear before departing. Shizuka blushed and hurried away.

Ryuuji laughed, he received several weird looks from the people who thought he was laughing at nothing. Who would have guest? The sister and the rival? Now that was funny.

Ryuuji looked down at his watch and gulped, he was late, and not just late, late for the class with the meanest, most detention-happy teacher in the entire school. He grabbed his bag and books and sprinted towards his next class.

---Anzu and Malik---

Malik looked out the window and then looked at Anzu, "Are you sure you have enough room?"

"Malik, for the millionth time yes, it's a mansion for crying out loud, the thing must have around six bedrooms and that's without the loft and my room," Anzu sighed heavily.

"Oh yeh," Malik grinned and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "I forgot that." Anzu shook her head amusedly at him and the bus pulled up at their stop.

"So, do you have any family?" Anzu asked the two of them got off the bus at the same stop Anzu and Yuugi waited at for school in the morning.

Malik was about to answer when Anzu panicked, "Oh my God, school!"

"You mean you go to school?" Malik asked.

Anzu didn't hear him, "I missed school, I completely forgot, oh how could I have been so stupid?" she ran a through her hair.

Malik grabbed her wrists, "Calm down will you, you're freaking out the kids," Malik nodded towards a pair of toddlers who were staring wide eyed and the stern faced mother who ushered them away hastily.

Anzu took a deep breath, "Okay, I'm calm, it's just, I have a perfect record and…" she trailed off.

"Oh come on, if you're records perfect then they'll let you have a sick leave," he grinned.

"But I'm not," then she realised, "Oh, I get it."

"I take it you've never even thought about skipping?" Malik raised a curious eyebrow, Anzu shook her head blushing, he smirked, "Thought not."

"Come on, my house is just up the road," she took hold of his hand and began to pull him along behind her.

---Isis---

She remembered collapsing outside some shop and then people in white coats. Now, there was a beep, an annoying beep that did little to improve her headache.

She cracked her eyes open, "Well hello there," a cheerful sounding voice rang in her eyes and she looked to see a chestnut haired man in a long white coat holding a clipboard, he had an Irish accent.

"Hello," Isis mumbled, "where am I?" she tried to sit up, hurt like hell, but at least there was movement.

"I wouldn't be trying to do that if I were you miss," the young man directed warmly putting a hand on her should, easing her back down onto soft pillows. "As for where you are, you're in Domino hospital and if you're feeling up to it, I'd like you to answer some questions." He smiled widely again.

"Alright," Isis muttered, not quite conscious yet, she felt like she'd been drugged which wasn't unbelievable. Lord knows what they must have pumped into her.

"Do you have a name miss?"

Isis thought for a moment, she shouldn't use her real name, just in case people were looking for her, "Ishtal Ishizu," she replied.

"Right-y-ho miss, you wouldn't happen to have any family in these parts would ya?" he smiled jokingly.

Isis was about to reply no, she didn't want to give her brother away and then she realised something. If this was a hospital surely it could find Anzu for her. "Yes," she replied slowly, "Yes I remember now, I was trying to find my mother's cousin's daughter's cousin's aunt's daughter," she finished.

The man's eyes widened, "Hm, that be some family you got there miss, you wouldn't happen to be able to give us a name now would you?"

"Yes, yes I would, Mazaki, Anzu Mazaki," and so it began.

---Rishid---

The dark skin man groaned as he was forced to his knees, his wrists painfully bound behind his back.

"Where are they Rishid?" a voice boomed, Rishid did not answer, nor did he look up, it had been a rhetorical question anyway. The voice continued, "I told you to watch them, where are they now Rishid?"

This time Rishid answered, "I do not know sir," he couldn't see beyond his nose it was so dark wherever he was.

The voice sighed heavily, "Well then, if they are no longer in you're keeping then you are of no further used to me, dispose of him."

Rishid felt himself clumsily hoisted to his feet and dragged, there was the sound of doors opening and closing as he was pulled along lightless hallways. Suddenly, his pupils dilated as a ball of light was held in front of him. The light was coming from a brown orb at the send of a staff.

"Mana?" Rishid gasped, the little sorceress, well apprentice at any rate, had been the one to cast docile spells on Malik and Isis when they were in the werewolf state.

"Ssh," she whispered, "Guards are many and magic is small," she said untying his hands, "You must go, find slayer, she is in very much danger."

It was sometimes hard to translate the Egyptian's fragmented English but Rishid understood, "But if she's a slayer…"

"She knows not of powers, evil knows this," it was dangerous to utter the true name of that evil while still in his domain. "We must flee, I am traitor now," Mana hissed as she grabbed a pair of cloaks and flung one at Rishid.

"But Mahado?" he looked puzzled.

Mana's excited eyes dulled slightly as she held up a card with a picture of the Black Magician on it, "Until evil is gone, Mahado's spirit is locked, Mana must help defeat evil and set master free."

"Alright Mana," Rishid said, "Lead the way," she put out her light and took him by the hand, leading him through the darkness that was nothing but black to him but her magic eyes could see through it with a light of their own.

**-----**

**Mana, yay! She's so cute :-)**

**Vote for Isis pairing!!!**

**Yami x Isis : 0  
Bakura x Isis : 0  
Seth x Isis : 2**

**ANUBIS IS UGLY!!!**


	8. Werewolf meets vampires

**Title: The Awakening**

**Summary: After her aunt's sudden death Anzu is left to inherit the mansion the old lady left her. Little does Anzu know she's descended form a long line of famous slayers and spellcasters so when she releases the four vampires sealed in the basement what's she to do?**

**Rating: PG-13 (may rise)**

**Status: 9 1/2 chapters written, 8 chapters posted**

**Review count: 14 (127 People don't like this story as much as they used to. ;-;)**

**Chaos Babe - Thanks for voting and Anubis is soo not cool.**

**Magicman/Smokegirl - Somehow I don't think Joey will turn Seto into a frog and I'm sorry, I like Shizuka x Seto. :-)**

**Kris Bluesummers - Here's the update, and every1 luvs being hyper. I do :-)**

**Shadow of Life - The Supernatural world rocks. Oh, and here's the update.**

**Whimsical Lady - Well, I don't know if anyone's noticed but all my comments are related to the Yu-Gi-Oh movie and it's okay, I can understand you being tired. Yeh, I know what you mean by bad speech impediments, like the way some do Hagrid in HP or dubbed Joey. I read a fic once where one character (OC) was constantly speaking a different language and said the translations would be at the end of the story. However, they discontinued the story, I mean, how rude is that?**

**norestar-angel - Glad I cheered someone up, here's the next update. Can't you just post the website address in a review? If not, my e-mail is **

**Yami Sade - Update very quick? Hm, I don't think so. Oh well, newayz, thank you very much and here's the update. Hope it was fast enough ;-P**

**Mysterious Sage - Thanks about the comment, oh and I'm a girl btw, why do ask? Is it because of my, 'are their any boys on this site' question? :-**

**Kerrie-chan - Yeh well, there's more besides Mana. Lots more! :-)**

**Moon Struck Sea - Don't worry, I'm not finished with Anzu yet, remember, I still have to introduce the evil villain. And Halloween's coming up. :-) (In the fic)**

**brok3n - Thanks, you're cote had been added.**

**DojomistressAmbyChan - I've never seen Resident Evil 1 so I couldn't comment, yeh, I wanted Anzu to be a bit clueless, fits with her character I think Newayz, thanks! :-)**

**yugi-star - Glad you love the story. :-)**

**Jimbo Jones - Thanks for voting and here's the next chapter. You might have to vote again because there's some competition going on! :-)**

**Pairings: Anzu x Marik, Seto x Shizuka**

**Alright, votes stand thus...**

**Yami x Isis : 3  
Bakura x Isis : 0  
Seth x Isis : 5**

**Bakura x Mana : 1  
Yuugi x Mana : 1**

**(Please vote people)**

**Notes: Everyone needs a little bit of tlc now and then. :-)**

**-----**

Night had fallen and Anzu had bandaged Malik's leg up as best she could without taking him to hospital. She had suggested it but he had refused automatically, it would appear Malik's dislike for human contact had grown immensely fast.

Anzu was down stairs, some vegetables and slices of meat frying gently in a large pan. She was cooking for six after all. She put water in the kettle and left it to boil as she began to wash the rise.

"Hello Anzu," Anzu nearly dropped the rise but she soon recovered.

"Up so soon Yami?" Anzu looked at the clock and then outside, the stars hadn't even come out yet.

"There's a new scent here, a werewolf's scent," Yami said accusingly.

"Um…well, you see, it's kind of a long story," Anzu laughed nervously as she finished washing the rice and went to see how the stir fry was doing. She added a little more soy source.

Yami raised an eyebrow, "I think we have time," she looked at him, "I have eternity at least."

"Well you see, me and Marik," Yami looked shocked, "well Marik wanted to show me a view of the city and then we went to the forest just outside Domino and then we found Malik…" she was interrupted.

"Malik? His name wouldn't happen to be Malik _Ishtar_ would it?" the corner of Yami's mouth twitched.

"Yes, why, do you know him?" Anzu asked stirring the stir fry and then hurrying over to the wheezing kettle.

"Well Ishtar is Marik's family name," Anzu gasped, "I suspect this Malik character is Ishizu's descendant."

"Ishizu," Anzu looked puzzled for a second, "Was that what Marik's sister was called?" Yami nodded.

"You'd better not let them near each other," Yami cautioned as he walked over to the stove and began to absently mix the food.

Anzu put the rice in its container and poured the boiled water over it; setting it in the microwave for ten minutes she leaned against the counter and sighed. "Not more revelations," she said it almost sadly.

"What's wrong Anzu?" Yami questioned, walking in front of her and raising her chin so he could see in her eyes.

"Well, so many things have been happening lately," Anzu sighed.

Then there was a crash and the two dashed towards the stairs, but not before Yami turned off the stove and put the lid on the pan to keep the heat in.

Malik had awoken all but five minutes ago; he had bitten his lip hard to stop himself from screaming. He'd dreamed of his sister and Rishid, of them being torn to pieces and murdered brutally. Of the village people barring down on him with pitchforks and fiery torches.

He rolled over, trying to get comfortable but as he did so his legs got caught into the wet covers, drenched in his sweat and he fell. He hit the ground with a thump and he yelped painfully.

Just then, the door flew open and Anzu was standing, panting slight, one hand over her heart, in the doorway with a, shorter than her, tri-coloured haired man behind her. He wasn't out of breath at all, Malik's nose then picked up a scent besides that of human.

It was one of stale blood, he glared at the man behind Anzu who glared back, Malik growled. The other smirked showing off inch long fangs and Malik gulped. So this must be another of the four Anzu had stashed away in her basement.

"Alright you two, enough with the visual warfare," Anzu gasped as she got her breath back, looking sternly from one to the other.

"I'll go make dinner," the scarlet eyed vampire said, he gave Malik one final smirk before turning on his heal and strolling down the corridor to the stairs he had just, so rapidly, ascended.

"Malik are you okay?" Anzu asked moving over towards him and helping him untangle himself from the sheets.

"Yeh," Malik rubbed his thigh and winced, a bruise was already appearing, "That's second time you've asked me that in the last 24 hours or so."

Anzu sighed dejectedly and shook her head smiling, "Come on," she hoisted him to his feet, "We'd better get you down the stairs, dinner's nearly ready.

When Malik half-limped into the dinning area, Anzu supporting him gently he cowered at the meaningful glances that the four others gathered they gave him. Anzu smiled around at them all, "Alright, I'm leaving Malik with you," the blonde didn't have time to protest before she continued. "So be nice or I won't feed you dinner," she smiled as Malik said down and then left the room.

"Um…Konichiwa," Malik twiddled his fingers in a half-hearted wave nervously.

There was a brown haired one with icy blue eyes that Malik thought looked a bit like the modern day Seto Kaiba, weird. This vampire looked him up and down once before returning to sipping whatever was in the cup before him, Malik gulped and hoped it wasn't blood.

The next was the tri-haired one he'd seen before, he smirked at him again, "I'm Yami," he said, Malik almost jumped. It had been completely silent and he hadn't expected them to talk to him.

"I'm," he was interrupted.

"We know who you are werewolf," said a white haired, brown eyes one in an annoyed almost amused tone. The white haired one smirked maniacally and Malik shuddered.

"Where did you get this?" the blonde one he'd seen the other night demanded suddenly, snatching something from his belt.

"Hey, give that back, its family heirloom" Malik cried reaching for the golden rod that Marik twirled easily between his fingers.

"If I remember rightly, this was the one you owned wasn't it Seth?" Marik asked taking another look at it before chucking it towards Seth.

The other smirked and caught it one handed before it hit him in the head, he distinctly heard Bakura mutter, "Damn his reflexes."

"Yes," Seth ran his fingers experimentally along the cool surface of the golden item, "Didn't Isis take it for safekeeping like I asked?"

Marik knew what Seth meant, Seth had been in love with his sister and when he had locked himself away he'd told her to keep it safe. Isis had given it to Marik to wield while she held the Senen Tauk.

"Why do you have this boy?" Seth asked him suddenly.

"My father gave it me, and my sister the necklace, they're part of a seven piece set I'm told," Malik replied.

"So you know not its true power," Seth whispered in awe.

"It would appear you have a descendent Marik," Yami smirked.

"Looks just like you as well, takes after the stupid half of the family," Marik growled and tackled the offending white haired vampire to the ground. Seth was still admiring the Rod; Malik was sitting huffily after finding he wasn't going to be able to take his Rod back with force.

Yami leaned back on the back legs of his chair and smirked. Then the door opened and Yami lost concentration toppling backwards only for his head to collide painfully with the floor.

"Ow," he groaned getting up, "What happened."

Anzu was at the doorway barring a tray with six large bowls filled with steaming rice and topped with stir fry vegetable and beef, "Dinner," she cried joyously and set it down.

Marik and Bakura were up in seconds and soon all six where eating, Seth having given Malik his Rod back after some stern words from Anzu.

**-----**

**Now, I'm really sorry people, really I am, but...despite the fact that I have written a lot of the story I will not be able to post for a long time. I have a lot of school work and, that piled with this is making me physically, and possibly mentally, ill. Not that some nasty people at my school help. Anyway, this story is far from discontinued, just put on hold until I can get a hold of my life again. SORRY!!! ;-;**

**Vote for Isis pairing!!!**

**Yami x Isis : 3  
Bakura x Isis : 0  
Seth x Isis : 5**

**Vote for Mana pairing!!!**

**Bakura x Mana : 1  
Yuugi x Mana : 1**

**ANUBIS IS UGLY!!!**


	9. Powers growing

**Title: The Awakening**

**Summary: After her aunt's sudden death Anzu is left to inherit the mansion the old lady left her. Little does Anzu know she's descended form a long line of famous slayers and spellcasters so when she releases the four vampires sealed in the basement what's she to do?**

**Rating: PG-13 (may rise)**

**Status: 9 1/2 chapters written, 9 chapters posted**

**Review count: 11 (138 I'm sensing a decline in the story popularity)**

**brok3n - Okay**

**Yami Sade - Thanks a lot! :-)**

**dbz422 - Okay, thanks.**

**Whimsical Lady - Yep, as ugly as ever, I also noticed something else about him too. :-) Anyway, I am muchos grande now so here's the next chapter. As for health before fiction, I think I'd go mental if I didn't write something, so I guess they come in close quarters. :-) Anyway, things are back up and running, enjoy the chapter!  
Hey, how does this sound to you...  
'_Have you ever met someone who could knock on gravestones and talk to dead spirits? No, I didn't think so, but then...you've never met me._'**

**norestar-angel - Thanks, and I'm all better now, thanks for yours votes! ;-)**

**LoneGothic - Hope it wasn't on hold too long ;;; (laughs nervously) Anyway, here's the update and well done on guessing that m and m were related.**

**Kris Bluesummers - Well here's the update and hope you friend gets better asap! :-)**

**Sanosuke - Yeh, there's so much against Anzu, but if you think about it logically it shouldn't be against Anzu, but against Tea, the dubbed version. As far as my understanding goes, in the manga and undubbed version she's not so speech-happy as she is in the dub.**

**Child Of The Dark Wolves - I have continued.**

**Magicman/Smokegirl - Well there is some indication as to what Joey is in this chapter, along with some other interesting twists. :-) Can you guess them all? Plus, I'm sorry this isn't an inu-yasha x YGO x-over but hey, I have cat girls! :-) I'll tell you what sucks, they don't air Inu-Yasha in England, the only things I've got is some manga and the Japanese opening and ending tunes. Sucks neh?**

**Moon Struck Sea - If you thought he was scared of her last chapter, get to the end of this one and then think again. Anyway, thanks for voting.**

**Pairings: Anzu x Marik, Seto x Shizuka**

**Alright, votes stand thus...**

**Yami x Isis : 7  
Bakura x Isis : 0  
Seth x Isis : 7**

**Bakura x Mana : 1  
Yuugi x Mana : 5  
Yami x Mana : 1**

**(Please vote people)**

**Notes: I'm not sure if I should continue this story, there isn't much interest in it.**

**-----**

Anzu had left Malik with Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seth, silently praying that they wouldn't hurt him. Being alone finally gave her time to think.

For the past week she'd had to stay up till past midnight to ensure that Yami and the others were alright. Then she'd had Ryuuji practically insist that she go on a date with him, not to mention that he's kissed her. Besides that Seto had said she was taking care of Mokuba on Sunday and she had been dubbed The Chosen One by some know-it-all scientists and researchers that thought they owned the world; or Domino at least.

Then she'd found Malik last night and everything seemed to be going haywire.

She'd noticed the uncanny resemblance between the vampires and her friends but she hadn't said anything. If they knew they might be curious and she might accidentally end up putting them in danger.

Come to think of it, why hadn't Ryuuji mentioned about Bakura's resemblance to Ryou? Or worse, had he told Ryou?

Anzu's head throbbed gently as she grabbed some pain killers out of the medicine cupboard and gulped them down with some water.

She stirred the food gently as she scratched the back of her neck anxiously.

"Next thing you know I'll have Magicians and Duel Monsters running around," Anzu sighed as she dished up the food, "or better yet my friends will have mystique powers," she grabbed a tray.

She didn't notice the slight ripple in the air around her, but their were those that did.

Her long blonde hair flowed around her in the wind, it caressed her soft blonde cat's ears gently and her tail twitched. Her violet eyes turned intently towards a city not far. A city by the name of Domino.

She looked up from where she was sitting cross-legged in the midst of a fiery ring. Her aquamarine eyes a sharp contrast against the orange and red that surrounded her. Her golden hair flowed down to her waist as her eyes opened slowly and looked towards the sky. The sun was up but she knew that somewhere, a new power had been awakened and all the forces on the planet were being called.

He gasped as he came up for air, a fish struggling in his hand, his blue eyes looked in land where he'd felt a sudden onslaught of power. The water reared around him and carried him to shore, he waved goodbye to the open water before running towards a small hut not far away. The fish lay forgotten, flopping around on the sand.

Rishid and Mana looked around as they felt a surge of power, "The slayer, powers have been activated," Mana said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"But does she know it?" Rishid asked.

Mana shook her head, "No, now is not time, but little time is left. Evil is rising and darkness is powerful, even against light. Candle can be put out, torch turned off and sun blocked," Mana explained.

"Is there any hope?"

"In slayer?" she looked at him, "Yes," she smiled, "There is much hope."

His violet eyes opened from where he had previously been meditation, the long purple robes fell below him into the never ending darkness that was the shadow realm. "You are troubled Black Magician," he looked up to see a girl in a torn white robe with long white hair and icy blue eyes.

"I sense a disturbance in the mortal realm Kisara," Mahado replied.

"Is it the evil?" Kisara asked looking up at him.

"I fear it may be, but there is light," Mahado started but did not finish, his voice trailing off.

"Then have faith in the light," she smiled coyly, "Black Magician."

Mokuba rolled over in his sleep, his face was troubled for a moment. Papers fluttered on his desk and the curtains billowed even though the large window was not open and the door was shut tight.

Shizuka was dozing off with her brother next to her on the couch, the T.V blaring in the background and casting strange lights on the ceiling. She didn't notice the dying flowers in the vase beside her spring to life or the feint rumble of a far off roar.

Yuugi was half asleep; he looked at the golden box that his grandfather had brought him back from Egypt. It seemed to glow gently but Yuugi's hazy mind told him that it was the light playing tricks on him. Boxes didn't glow.

Ryou looked at the large package he'd just fished out of his mail box, it rattled and suddenly seemed hot for a moment. Ryou opened the package but didn't see the receding glow of the golden ring inside.

Ryuuji looked up from where he was polishing his staff, his hair up in its usual ponytail and his green eyes focused. He closed them for a moment and stopped what he was doing. He was concentrating.

When he opened his eyes he sighed and looked sadly down at the red and black staff in his hands. "They've manifested," was all he said.

Anzu then walked into the dinning room, "Dinner she exclaimed joyfully plastering a smile on her face. She saw Marik and Bakura get up from the floor and seat themselves around the table. She also saw that Seth was looked at a golden rod, Yami was impassive and Malik was glaring at Seth.

"Seth, where did you get that?" she asked as she handed out the meal she'd prepared.

"Um," Seth swallowed hard trying to hide the Rod, "Get what?"

Anzu glared at him, "Come off it Seth, I'm too tired, where did you get it?"

"He stole it off me," Malik said huffily as he grabbed a knife and fork.

"Give it back," Seth ignored her, "Seth, I told you to give the Rod thingy back to Malik," he ignored her again. "Fine," she swiped his dinner, "I'm sure there's someone who deserves this more than you," Seth looked at her; seeing she was serious he sighed.

"Fine," he handed the rod back to Malik, Anzu smiled and replaced his food and with that they all began to eat.

They'd all finished and Anzu was looking down at her fingers as they laced themselves together over and over in her lap, "Guys," she said hesitantly.

"Yes," answered Bakura, "speak up woman."

Anzu blushed, "Guys, what would you do if I told you that," Anzu seemed reluctant to tell them something.

Malik realised what it was before they did, because he was sitting next to her he reached over and began to stroke the palm of one of her hands gently with his thumb. Marik noticed this and growled, but didn't say anything.

"Told us what Anzu?" asked Yami as he crossed his arms on the table and leaned his head on them.

"That I was," her eyes filled with tears, "that I was a slayer?"

**-----**

**Well, there's a cliffy for you! :-) Oh and review! 10 reviews means next chapter! ;-)**

**Vote for Isis pairing!!!**

**Yami x Isis : 7  
Bakura x Isis : 0  
Seth x Isis : 7**

**Vote for Mana pairing!!!**

**Bakura x Mana : 1  
Yuugi x Mana : 5  
Yami x Mana : 1**

**ANUBIS HAS HAIR LIKE THE SERVANT GUY FOR DILANDAU (sp?) IN ESCAFLOWNE.**

**-----**

**Hey people, how old do you think I am?  
0-5 years old  
6-10 years old  
11-15 years old  
16-20 years old  
21-25 years old**


	10. Darkness clouds the horizon

**Title: The Awakening**

**Summary: After her aunt's sudden death Anzu is left to inherit the mansion the old lady left her. Little does Anzu know she's descended form a long line of famous slayers and spellcasters so when she releases the four vampires sealed in the basement what's she to do?**

**Rating: PG-13 (may rise)**

**Status: 10 chapters written, 10 chapters posted**

**Review count: (138 I'm sensing a decline in the story popularity)**

**Shadow of Life - I'll put the choice up, I'm always open for suggestions! :-)**

**brok3n - Well I had a bit of writers block but I'm back on track now and ready to roll. As for my age, let's just say it's lower than that! :-)**

**dbz422 - Here's the newest update sorry it took forever and you're dead right about my age.**

**LoneGothic - Oh well, anyway, Yami thought she was a slayer but wasn't sure, now it's official, dead right about my age and you never know, five year olds are becoming more and more capable these days.**

**MissMai - Well I might be writing an alternate pairing for this fic so you might get a Yami x Anzu :-), good guess!**

**KrisBluesummers - I'm over the writers block I had so this story is underway again, as for my age, you got it right! :-)**

**Yami Sade - Thanks for voting, glad to know you like the story.**

**Magicman/Smokegirl - Dryad, now, druid, now, both Shizuka and Jounouchi are something different, I'll give you a hint, earthquake roar dragon.**

**LuvinAnime - Thanks...I think, anyway, Mana was Mahado's apprentice in Ancient Egypt and Mahado was the one of the six guardian priests who wielded the S. Ring. Bakura defeated him in a shadow duel and Mahado sent his soul into the Black Magician so he could forever protect the Pharaoh. This is why it is Yami's favourite card even though his Ka was that of Osiris the Dragon of the Sky.**

**Angel of lonleyness - Younger, but not by much, and thanks for voting**

**DojomistressAmbyChan - Hopefully you won't miss this chapter, it has quite a bit in it.**

**Capito Celcior - I don't know, maybe**

**Reviewer - Lol, yeh**

**Wouldn't you like to know? - Yes I would, I prefer to look at Mana as a person, not as her Ka the Black Magician Girl, anyway, thanks for voting and you're just a little too high with guessing my age**

**MoonStruckSea - It's a very odd chapter this one to be sure, anyway, I'm a lot younger than 17, I'm flattered you think that I write like an adult though. :-)**

**LoneGothic - How many times have you reviewed now? I haven't stopped the fic, don't worry.**

**Lily of the Shadow - Oh well, thanks for interesting, hope you sort out your net problems soon**

**Pairings: Anzu x Marik, Seto x Shizuka**

**Alright, votes stand thus...**

**Yami x Isis : 13  
Bakura x Isis : 0  
Seth x Isis : 10**

**Bakura x Mana : 2  
Yuugi x Mana : 10  
Yami x Mana : 1  
Mahado x Mana : 1**

**(Please vote people)**

**Notes: Everyone's reunited, yay! :-) But poor Anzu and Marik ;-;**

**-----**

Yami's voice was dangerously low when he spoke again, "I thought you said you didn't know what a slayer was?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly sure back then but now I've been named The Chosen One and I don't know what to do," tears stung at her eyes. Marik reached for her but Malik looped his arms round her shoulders and pulled her close.

"If you dare hurt her I'll tear you limb from limb," Malik threatened, growling ferociously. Marik only glared, not trusting himself to say anything.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, "What the," Anzu got to her feet, Malik's arms fell from her.

Bakura's nose twitched and he bared his fangs, "Werewolf," he murmured darkly. Malik's eyes widened _It couldn't be!_

"Who would be calling at this hour?" Anzu muttered thoughtfully, momentarily forgetting about the four vampires and werewolf at her table. She walked through to the door.

As Seto moved in behind Anzu he caught the scent of blood lust, of murderous intent, "Anzu, no!" It was too late, Anzu had opened the door.

It made a harsh banging sound as the door made contact with the wall, luckily it didn't leave a dent. Anzu screamed as she was tackled to the floor and held there. She felt harsh claws digging into her wrists as her hands were pinned above her head. She looked up with wide, fearful and tear filled eyes to see the silhouette of a woman looming over her, outlines by the moonlight streaming through the door.

Marik's fangs came into view as he growled, however, before he could spring to Anzu's defence the werewolf pinning the whimpering girl down raised as hand, ready to slash down and tear Anzu to shreds, someone else did it for him.

Anzu closed her eyes tight and held her breath as she waited for the certain pain that was soon to be bestowed upon her.

It never happened, she cracked open one eyes and jumped up when she realised the weight had vanished. Yami was soon at her side and holding her up in a sitting position as they watched Malik pin the newcomer to the floor.

"Sister, sister it's me," he said desperately, suddenly the figure below him stopped struggling and looked at him.

"Malik?" the woman said, Malik smiled and nodded. The woman sat up quickly and hugged him tightly rocking him gently.

"Isis," Seth gasped, Yami, Bakura and Marik all looked at this point, Anzu noticed that a look of recognition dawned upon their faces.

Anzu climbed to her feet and walked over to the reunited brother and sister; she knelt down and held out her hand for Isis to take. "Hi, I'm Anzu Mazaki," she said. Isis reeled back, her eyes wide and her long raven hair falling into her face so that she had to brush it away with a wave of her hand.

"Sister, it's okay, she's my friend," Malik explained, in the meantime Marik, Bakura, Seth and Yami had retreated to the far corner of the hallway and were proceeding to have a far from interrupted conversation about lord only knows what.

"Y-you're friend," Isis' voice shook with fear, "But she's a, Malik don't you realise she's the…" Isis trailed off.

"The Slayer," Anzu finished coldly, she was hugging herself very tightly, her brown hair fell in front of eyes so no one but Marik seemed to notice the tear that fell down the poor girls face.

Everyone went silent at this point and a heavy silence fell about all present. The door was still open and the light of passing cars flashed and danced across their faces, contradicting that of the moon and stars. Anzu's shoulders were shaking and she sniffed heavily, Isis was now glaring at her while Malik was forced to look hesitantly between them, fearing his sister would attack Anzu again.

Yami sighed heavily rubbing one of his arms gingerly; in all his year as Pharaoh he had never had a situation as awkward as this. Bakura had crossed his arms and proceeded to lean nonchalantly against the wall as he regarded the proceedings with one critical eyebrow raised.

Seth was looking wide eyed at Isis remembering back in his Ancient past and how he had loved what would appear to be this woman's past self. Marik was glaring at Malik and looking at Anzu at the same time, his nose twitched, he'd smelt something but what? He recognised it though, very faintly.

Out of all of them, it was Malik who broke the silence, his ears twitched as did his nose and his eyes widened. His smiled broadened; his breathing quickened and suddenly he jumped to his feet. His sister watched him curiously, Anzu barely registered his movement and the vampires regarded him coolly.

"Rishid!" he suddenly cried and dashed out of the door, Isis perked up when she heard this. Despite her brother being younger his sense of smell had always been more acute. And sure enough, not long after the sent of her dear friend drifted to her, along with another she didn't recognise.

Anzu sniffed, Marik reached out for her, despite her being the slayer he pulled her close to him. He ignored the inquisitive looks his fellow vampires gave him and the glares like daggers that Isis was shooting into the girls back.

"Ssh, it's alright, Anzu, listen to me," he murmured against her ear, there was some shouting from outside, Isis and the other three vampires went to check it out, well Isis did, the other three were keeping their eyes on the werewolf.

Anzu's eyes opened partly and looked up at Marik who looked down at her in turn, there was an emotion in his eyes that neither fully understood, but it was strong, very strong. "Do you hate me?" Anzu asked, her voice barely rising above a whisper, like the wind outside as it ghosted through the trees.

"For being a slayer? Maybe, but as a person, I couldn't hate you Anzu," Marik said and he felt Anzu snuggle harder into him and sniff. Marik rubbed her back gently, "Come on, it's okay, I'll talk to Yami and the others they won't hate you, and Malik doesn't hate you," Marik gulped, "in fact, he may even have a bit of a thing for you."

When Anzu smiled up at him and said, "You know, you might have something there," his heart sank.

What he didn't realise was that on the inside Anzu too felt disappointed, she thought that Marik was pointing her in another direction because he didn't want her.

"Thanks Marik," she mumbled pulling away, "it's almost dawn," she yawned, "I'll get the others in," she turned around and walked out the door, Marik didn't even get a work in. Instead, he stomped down to the basement his jealousy of Malik pouring off him in waves.

---Malik---

The blonde haired werewolf had rushed out as soon as he'd caught the sent of his adoptive brother, "Rishid," he cried joyfully as he fell upon the tanned man hardly noticing the girl beside him.

"Malik-sama," Rishid hugged Malik back tightly clutching the small boy close for fear of letting go.

"Rishid, you are alive," he looked up again to see Isis looking back at him with relief in her blue eyes.

"Now we're together again," Malik cried joyfully but before he could say more the three vampires appeared.

"Mana," Yami gasped.

The small spellcaster instantly fell to her knees, bowing low, "Prince-san," she exclaimed humbly.

"Mana, how many times must I tell you to call me Yami and where is Mahado," Yami looked around eagerly, Seth slightly agitated and Bakura just plain jumpy.

Mana looked up sadly, "Mahado is not with this dimension Prince-san, master Mahado is in other realm, soul was taken from body by evil and trapped in card that was his favourite and yours Prince-san," Mana held up the Black Magician card.

"What are talking about Mana?" Yami asked looking very worried all of a sudden, Rishid's face became grim, Malik and Isis were silent. "What evil?" he was serious now.

"The evil that threatens all of human people with final destruction, however, as long as there is one light there hope for us, one light in form of girl, girl with power over many things," Mana explained.

"You don't think she could mean," Seth trailed off.

"Anzu," Bakura finished and all present were suddenly very much aware of the danger they were in, let alone the pressure it put on Anzu.

**-----**

**Oh well, there you have the ending of the chapter, hope you liked that little bit of Anzu x Marik tension there :-) Oh yeh, and can you all check out my new website. **

**Vote for Isis pairing!!!**

**Yami x Isis : 13  
Bakura x Isis : 0  
Seth x Isis : 10**

**Bakura x Mana : 2  
Yuugi x Mana : 10  
Yami x Mana : 1  
Mahado x Mana : 1**

**Vote for Mana pairing!!!**

**Bakura x Mana : 2  
Yuugi x Mana : 10  
Yami x Mana : 1  
Mahado x Mana : 1**

**BLUE EYES SHINING DRAGON IS LAME**

**-----**


	11. Incoming

**Title: The Awakening**

**Summary: After her aunt's sudden death Anzu is left to inherit the mansion the old lady left her. Little does Anzu know she's descended form a long line of famous slayers and spellcasters so when she releases the four vampires sealed in the basement what's she to do?**

**Rating: PG-13 (may rise)**

**Status: 11 chapters written, 11 chapters posted**

**Review count: 11 (170 Oooh, big number, I don't think I have that many fingers)**

**Magicman/Smokegirl - Somehow I don't think you're going to get it, lol, so I'll explain. Jounouchi is a normal boy but with a powerful Ka, that of the Red Eyes Black Dragon. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.**

**LoneGothic - Lol, I know Isis is a bit mean but oh well, it's all part of the story! Thanks for voting and you're a year off btw!**

**Kris Bluesummers - Well I'm planning on having a tiny bit of Malik x Marik conflict so it works. As for Isis, how would you react if you thought someone had killed you're brother?**

**dbz422 - Okay, thanks.**

**norestar angel - Okay, thanks, maybe!**

**LuvinAnime - Yep, you got it so hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

**Moon Struck Sea - There isn't any fluff this chapter but there will be sometime in the future.**

**Hikaru - Glad you like it, 'Love and Lust in Ancient Egypt' is fantastic though, no? Oh and I have a special thing planned for you like I promised. (YamixAnzu no less) :-)**

**Kerrie-chan - Thank-you for casting you're vote.**

**Whimsical Lady - Don't worry, I don't intend to stop, just take short (fortnight more like) breaks now and then ;;;, the quote is from something I plan on reading...can't remember what at the moment though. As for my age well, let's just say you're a couple of years out and you, hmm....14? I don't know. The servant I meant was the lion one with the blonde hair, and I haven't watched Escaflowne for a while so I may be mistaken. My friend likes Van x Hitomi but I don't really mind. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, hope you'll do so again! :-)**

**DojomistressAmbyChan - Let's just say they were together.**

**Pairings: Anzu x Marik, Seto x Shizuka, Jounouchi x Mai**

**Alright, votes stand thus...**

**Yami x Isis : 13  
Bakura x Isis : 0  
Seth x Isis : 12**

**Bakura x Mana : 2  
Yuugi x Mana : 13  
Yami x Mana : 1  
Mahado x Mana : 2**

**(Please vote people)**

**Notes: This chapter may be a bit confusing!**

**-----**

"What do you want us to do Pegasus-sama?" a servant bowed at the grey haired man's feet.

"Kill the traitors and bring the girl to me," he felt a ripple of magic in the air but dismissed as the servant and nodded and left. "Oh," Pegasus added, the servant stopped, "and bring her alive."

"Yes my lord," the servant was gone.

Pegasus turned to look at a stone tablet standing proudly by his throne, there was one either side, one of the Blue Eyes White Dragon and the other, the Black Magician. Pegasus smirked cruelly and walked over to the stone tablet containing the Black Magician. Pegasus starred at it for a moment, his Senen Eye flashed dangerously and the front of the tablet seemed to become translucent.

Now, Pegasus could see through the tablet to the Shadow Realm, "Let me out of here Pegasus," Mahado growled banging his fists against the barrier separating him from the real world.

"Now, now Mahado-boy, you should be calmer than that," Pegasus drawled, smirking dangerously, "We wouldn't want you getting hurt now, would we?"

Mahado glared at him but sighed in a defeated manner, "Mark my words Pegasus, Atemu will come for you!"

Pegasus laughed, a cruel laugh, "Atemu?" he looked at the Black Magician, "Don't you mean Yami?"

Mahado went pale and fell silent, still, momentarily stunned by the realisation of what Pegasus was implying. "He won't remember you, he doesn't even know what duelling is anymore, do you really expect him to save you?"

"That's not true," Mahado said defiantly.

"We'll see," Pegasus sneered and then turned, walking off and out of site; but he did not forget to re-seal the barrier between the Shadow Realm and this world.

---Anzu---

The girl had been in her room for a while now, she hadn't wanted to face Yami and the others just yet. She shivered, gee it was cold in here, wait. She looked up to see that her curtains rippled slightly as the wind that poured in from the open window disturbed them.

Anzu walked over to it and reached for the handle, her thing fingers closed around it silently and she looked up at the stars that decorated the night sky. She sighed and was about to close the window when a hand closed around her mouth and an arm encircled her waist.

She screamed, but it was muffled and then tried to bite the hand as she was carried off and away from the comforts of her room. She didn't get a good glimpse of her kidnapper but she did see the red and gold rays of the sun as it rose from beyond the hills surrounding Domino.

Her eyes widened, she hoped Yami and the others had gotten in on time.

---Yami---

"I think we all need to go inside," Yami announced looking around and then looking up at the sky.

"Yes, the stars are fading fast," Seto replied.

Yami, Seth and Bakura began to make their way back towards the house, "Prince, wait for Mana!" the little Magician's apprentice took a hop skip and a jump and landed beside Yami who smiled down at her and she beamed up at him. As far as the little spellcaster was concerned, Mahado was her father and Yami was her brother, two things she'd never really had.

Malik began to follow but sensed the unease in both Isis and Rishid, "Won't you come sister? Rishid?" he looked at both in turn but Isis cringed.

"Malik, in that house resides the Slayer, not only that but, well…" Isis trailed off and Malik knew what she meant.

Malik looked at the ground, then looked defiantly back up at his sister, "The Slayer, as you call her, is called and Anzu and she was willing to give me a chance and I'll give her one too," Malik replied stubbornly.

"Malik, I know she may seem nice to you but it may all be an act," Isis was cut short when Malik interrupted her again. Rishid had remained quite throughout the whole affair.

"An act?" Malik repeated incredulously, "You think a teenage girl with four vampires living in her basement would be putting on an act?"

Isis nodded slightly, "Why sister? For what point and purpose?"

"To betray us to him," she replied, equally as stubborn.

"But sister, wasn't that our job?" and with that Malik stormed off towards the house, grateful for a place to stay and not having to sleep out in the cold all night.

Rishid came up beside Isis and rubbed her bares arms gently, "Maybe the boy is right and we should give the girl a chance for being human, not for being the Slayer," Isis looked up and him and nodded.

"Deep down I know you are right and I also fear that Malik has become to attached," the sun began to creep up over the edge of the horizon; Isis paused, stiffened suddenly as a scent came over her.

She looked up to see a black figure grasping a struggling Anzu flying away, "The girl," she gasped.

Rishid looked up too just as Malik came out and shouted at them, "She's gone, Anzu's gone."

"We know Malik," Isis replied, she and Rishid moving up to meet the tanned blonde, "but we cannot follow, I smelt him on that kidnapper," Isis growled.

"Then what do we do?" Malik demanded heatedly, but his anger was cut short by the urge to yawn widely.

"I suggest we sleep now and work on this in the morning," Rishid said wisely and despite any further protests he ushered the two werewolves into the house.

Isis and Rishid roomed with him, since Anzu wasn't there to say if they could use other rooms or not, but despite how he tried Malik could not get to sleep. He sat up the entire time watching the sun rise and the sky lighten, he sighed heavily when he felt Isis stir beside him.

"Up already Malik?" she asked, but then she noticed the bags under his eyes and she scowled, "Did you sleep at all?" her brother shook his head.

"Malik-sama is concerned for his friend, no?" both blood siblings looked at their adoptive brother, Malik nodded in silent agreement again and Isis shook her head.

"Alright, fine, I give, we'll look for her, but," Malik looked at her imploringly, "but only if you get some sleep."

Malik laughed, "Okay sister," he flopped down and closed his eyes, "better?"

"Much," Rishid snorted.

---

Ryuuji yawned as he climbed out of bed and stepped towards the window, looking out at the view of Domino rooftops he had from the top of his game shop.

Suddenly, his peaceful reverence was disturbed by his phone ringing, he moved towards it, scratching his bare stomach idly as he picked up the black instrument and held it to his ear.

"Moshi, moshi, Otogi Ryuuji speaking," he said into the receiver.

"Konichiwa Ryuuji-kun," the young girl's voice replied.

"Oh, Becca-chan, I wasn't expecting a call from you, how are things with you?" he said conversationally, hoping this wasn't about what he feared it was about.

"Oh fine," he sighed gratefully, "except for the random burst of power I keep sensing, Ryuuji-kun, what's going on?" the girl demanded.

"Oh Becca-chan, it's complicated," Ryuuji answered, his shoulders slumped as he realised this was about what he feared it would be.

"Well you'll have to explain it to me sooner or later Ryuuji-kun, I've already had Mako on my back," the girl argued.

"I, Becca-chan don't do this," Ryuuji said painfully.

"Ryuuji, you promised it was over, I know you're lying to me and it won't help, I'm half-way to Japan anyway so either way you're going to explain what's going on to me," she explained and Ryuuji sighed again.

"Alright, fine, I'll explain when you get here," he finished softly.

"Okay," the girl was calmer now than she had been, "goodbye Ryuuji-kun."

"Goodbye Rebecca," Ryuuji replied and hung up, his shoulders sagged and his eyes downcast. This was not a good morning.

**-----**

**Well I hope there wasn't too much there for you to handle :-) Sorry I took so long, I've just been so busy, what with school and work and my book. Anyway, hopefully updating will be a little bit easier now seeing as I have a lot of explaining to do.**

**Vote for Isis pairing!!!**

**Yami x Isis : 13  
Bakura x Isis : 0  
Seth x Isis : 10**

**Vote for Mana pairing!!!**

**Bakura x Mana : 2  
Yuugi x Mana : 10  
Yami x Mana : 1  
Mahado x Mana : 1**

**Vote for Rebecca Pairing!!!**

**Yuugi x Rebecca  
Ryuuji x Rebecca  
Mako x Rebecca**

**Now this is you're last chance to vote for Isis and Mana pairings so be sure to vote, okay people? :-)**

**THE MOVIE SCREWED UP THE ENDING TO YU-GI-OH!!!**

**-----**


	12. Wind and Fire

**Title: The Awakening**

**Summary: After her aunt's sudden death Anzu is left to inherit the mansion the old lady left her. Little does Anzu know she's descended form a long line of famous slayers and spellcasters so when she releases the four vampires sealed in the basement what's she to do?**

**Rating: PG-13 (may rise)**

**Status: 12 chapters written, 12 chapters posted**

**Review count: 13 (183 Yay, almost at two-hundred!!!)**

**Yami Sade - Thanks for voting and here's the next chapter!**

**Magicman/Smokegirl - The movie is a laugh if your a real Yu-Gi-Oh fan, plus it screws up the ending of Yu-Gi-Oh! Your welcome...don't worry, Isis will be tamed and who better to do it than...YAMI! Oh and Peggie had to be in there somewhere ne?**

**brok3n - Yes there will be some Malik x Anzu action, but you'll have to wait a while :-) Sorry, Seth didn't win but here's the update.**

**norestar-angel - Oh she'll transform soon...but I don't think you'll guess how. Anyway, thanks for voting.**

**LoneGothic - Isis will soften, never fear and I know, I'm being a little harsh on our future slayer ne? And Mahado will suffer! Muahahaha**

**Lady04956 - I won't make this one a Yami x Anzu but I am going to make an alternate pairing/ending when this story is finished, so maybe then! :-)**

**Hikaru - Yes, poor Anzu and what would you expect of Isis? She thought Anzu had or was going to kill her little brother, how would you feel? Isis will become nice, so have no fear. Anyway, I think you already discoverred my little YamixAnzu one-shot thing. :-)**

**LuvinAnime - You wonder then, and sorry, Yuugi got snagged ;-; soz...anyway, I updated **

**Amari Koorime - Thanks, I think...did you get the e-mail?**

**anonimous - Well it is now Yami x Isis so yeh...**

**Kris Bluesummers - Wel I'm glad you like the chapter blush Thanks....**

**Whimsical Lady - Oh well, glad you liked the chapter, oh and enjoy you're exams! **

**DojomistressAmbyChan - The movie is screwed up and was made for American TV, never aired in Japan...hm, I wonder why? Sorry, Mahado isn't getting saved any time soon ;;; Lovely thought about Becca-chan and Mokuba there, and no, Anzu will be introduced to Peggy...here's the update, enjoy!**

**Pairings: Malik x Anzu x Marik, Seto x Shizuka, Jounouchi x Mai, Yami x Isis (by 4 votes), Yuugi x Mana (by 11 votes)**

**Vote for Rebecca Pairing!!!**

**Mokuba x Rebecca : 1  
Ryuuji x Rebecca : 2  
Mako x Rebecca**

**(Please vote people)**

**Notes: Um...this chapter is rather bland, interesting bit happens next chapter really.**

**-----**

Seto Kaiba sighed heavily and leaned his elbow on the arm of his chair, he rested his chin on his hand as he looked at the screen of his computer. What looked like a pair of sunglasses with the symbol the Eye of Ra over one side, they rotated round and round in a clockwise direction. He reached forward slowly with his other hand for it to ghosts across the keyboard, a bar appeared on the screen and filled out to 100. The screen flashed and there was a simulated person wearing the sunglasses, they put their hand to the eye and pressed the centre, it was then a red word flashed across the screen ERROR.

Seto scowled at the screen as he prepared to enter something else via his keyboard the door flew open and in pranced his little brother. Seto looked at him as he bounded up to the front of his desk and folded his arms over the top, leaning his head in them and smiling up at Seto.

"Good morning big brother," Mokuba grinned, Seto smirked and raised an eyebrow looking down on his brother.

"Mokuba how many times must I tell you not to disturb me while I'm working," Seto ran a hand through his hair as his brother pouted playfully at him.

"Yeh well what," he too leaned forward on his desk, much the same as his brother so he was almost nose to nose with the black haired boy.

"I wondered if you were going to come trick or treating this year with me big brother," Mokuba asked hopefully.

"You know I have work to do Mokuba," Seto replied, the regret showing on his face as Mokuba's eyes drooped and he began to draw away. "Mokuba," Seto sighed again.

"It's okay big brother really, I didn't really expect you to anyway," Mokuba turned around and began to leave.

"Mokuba, Anzu-chan already agreed to take you," he saw Mokuba stiffen slightly.

"That's great, thanks Seto," Mokuba's forced enthusiasm did little to ease Seto who leaned back in his chair.

"Well if that's all," Seto looked away, folding his hands together, he hated disappointing his brother but he couldn't bare it if he lost Kaiba corp. That would not only prove his father right but it would also mean letting Mokuba down, it tore his heart in two but there was nothing he could do. He barely noticed as Mokuba next to slammed the door behind himself.

When he looked back his brother was gone, he shook his head and turned back to his work, but he could no longer concentrate.

Mokuba, angry at his brother, had grabbed his coat and pulled on some shoes, he made his way outside, pulling the brown garment around his shoulders he walked towards the park. Those who were walking around moved out of his way for most new who he was, as he passed he didn't notice them all pull their coats tighter around themselves as it suddenly became colder and the wind around them picked up.

Mokuba made his way to the local park and flopped down on a bench overlooking the lake; he clenched his fists in his lap and looked sadly at the rippling water.

"What's the matter?" Mokuba spun around at the voice, he gripped the back of the bench, looking wearily at the girl, no older than him, that stood in front of him.

"Why's it any of your business?" he demanded coldly, he didn't mean to be so rude but the fact that his brother had little or no time for him nowadays had finally gotten to him.

"You're scarring people," she replied waving her hand in the direction he had come from, there were a few teenagers hanging around trying, and failing, to conceal their glances at him. He glared at them and they turned away, Mokuba felt his currently short fused temper rising and his hair billowed around him, whipping him in the face.

He winced as his temper was diffused, he looked up to sea the teenagers gone but the girl was still there. She pushed her dislodged glasses up her nose and pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail at the base of her neck. Her green eyes glittered, "Are you quite finished?" she raised an eyebrow, reaching down to straighten her skirt.

"What do you mean, finished?" he glared at her.

She leaned over and rested her hands on the back of the bench, she put her face close to his and a stray lock of hair fell to the side of her face brushing against his for a moment and he almost blushed. "Do you know what you _are_?" she asked looking at him straight in the eye, green meeting blue.

"What I am?" he repeated again, "What do…you mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough little one," she smiled and pulled back, she picked up a bag by her feet that he hadn't noticed before. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know a Otogi Ryuuji would you?" she smiled again at him and this time he did blush.

"Who doesn't?" he asked, still very weary of the girl who was definitely not from Japan.

"I mean personally, do you know where I can find him?" she inquired cocking her head to one side.

"Yeh, at his game shop," she grinned.

"Thanks," she winked at him and gave him a thumbs up before leaving, she shouldered her bag and he watched her as she left the park, her hair flowing behind her and her skirt swaying in the light breeze.

Mokuba felt confused and unnerved by the strange girl, he pulled his coat tighter around himself and made his way to another part of the park. He didn't want to be around if the girl decided to come back.

---Rebecca---

The little girl from America sighed as she made her way out of the park and along the road to where she knew Ryuuji's shop was. She had no real idea of the landscape, she'd glanced at a tour map yes but it didn't give many details, only said where the local zoo and museums were and they were of no interest to her. She closed her eyes for a moment and scanned around for any other signs of magical energy.

She'd been searching for a sign of Ryuuji's magical signature when that of the small boy, whom she knew by reputation to be Kaiba Mokuba, had interfered with her senses. He'd thrown her completely off balance with the shear amount of power he was radiating. He was an elemental, that much was clear since she was one too, he was wind and she was fire, that made sense but the kid obviously had no magical experience, why had his powers manifested?

She'd known something was wrong when she felt the discrepancies from America and Ryuuji had sounded panicky on the phone. Hence she now found herself outside his shop, she was about to go in when a guy bumped into her. She stumbled before regaining her footing and realising the loss of her bag.

"Hey you, give that back!" she called after the man who was running away with her bag. He didn't react, just kept running, she took off after him and people began to stare.

She leapt high into the air, completely ignoring those around her and landed a kick right to the back of the man's head. He gasped and fell forward, releasing his grip on her bag. She picked it up, "I'll take that," she scowled down at the unconscious man, now painfully aware of the hurried whispers that were flying around the crowd that had gathered to watch the small, foreign girl take out a full grown man.

"Becca-chan?" the crowd parted to let the black haired creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters through.

Rebecca turned, "Hai Ryuuji-kun?" she smiled at him, he was unnerved, no way was she happy.

"Becca-chan, come with me," he reached forward and grabbed her wrist, it was hot and it burned the palm of his hand. The crowd tut-ed but dispersed as Ryuuji led her inside his shop and up the stairs, leaving his workers to handle customers.

**-----**

**I'm baack, all the way from Tenerife and here I am up all night and voila. But ssh, I was supposed to be doing homework! ;;**

**Vote for Rebecca Pairing!!!**

**Mokuba x Rebecca : 1  
Ryuuji x Rebecca : 2  
Mako x Rebecca**

**You have this chapter and possibly next to vote for Rebecca pairings so vote!**

**THE MOVIE DEFIES THE MANGA!!!**

**-----**


	13. Evil intentions

**Title: The Awakening**

**Summary: After her aunt's sudden death Anzu is left to inherit the mansion the old lady left her. Little does Anzu know she's descended form a long line of famous slayers and spellcasters so when she releases the four vampires sealed in the basement what's she to do?**

**Rating: PG-13 (may rise)**

**Status: 13 chapters written, 13 chapters posted**

**Review count: 14 (197, 3 off two-hundred, that'll be the most I've ever had!)**

**norestar-angel - Well they'll being to unlock this chapter and in the next chapters you'll get a better idea of how far her power reaches**

**capito celcior - Thank you for voting, they are cute, aren't they**

**Maliks#1girl - Mits off, he's mine! Anyway, where would the fun be in them finding her now? Nope, they'll have to suffer a bit first.**

**Nightfall2525 - I might do Seth/Anzu in my alternate pairing after this fic, Shizuka (Jou's sister) is with Seto sorry, but it'll probably be Mokuba x Rebecca :-)**

**Magicman/Smokegirl - Technically yes, like in BC they put Anzu in a chair and not try and poison her instead. And they invented 2 series, I guess they felt sorry for Becca-chan, I know Seto was a little mean, but that will all change! :-)**

**Eden's Chaos - Actually yes, I am insane adn thanks for voting.**

**xKuroSeraphimx - There is a cute AtemuxAnzu moment at the end of the series, anyway there is some Anzu in this chapter and next chapter we have some vampire/werewolf stuff and thoughts so be happy. **

**DojomistressAmbyChan - Oh Becca and Ryuuji are far from ordinary and I'm glad you think I kept them in character, I though I may get Becca a little off.**

**Silver Magiccraft - Thanks, hope you had a goodnight's sleep**

**Black Joey - I know there are a lot of pairings but at this stage I have to build up everyone else and set in the links, the pairings are only hints. After a couple more chapters I'll be able to focus a lot on Marik x Anzu x Malik. So yeh, I know there's a lot of couples but there are a lot of characters and I don't want any loose ends. :-)**

**Pairings: Malik x Anzu x Marik, Seto x Shizuka, Jounouchi x Mai, Yami x Isis, Yuugi x Mana**

**Vote for Rebecca Pairing!!!**

**Mokuba x Rebecca : 9  
Ryuuji x Rebecca : 2**

**(Please vote people)**

**Notes: No mention of our vampie and lycanthropic friends yet, but there will be next chapter, however I hope there's enough Anzu to satisfy everyone. **

**-----**

Anzu pushed herself up from what felt to be like cold stone, she looked down to see a solid mass that was made up of a swirling mass of colours, blue, purple and black. Anzu shivered, she looked around herself and saw that the walls were made of the same thing as the floor. It was strangely like those ideas of a large, empty dimensional space in somebody's closet in those sci-fi films.

She heard the sound of a door opening and she spun around from her sitting position on the floor. She looked up to see a man in a deep scarlet suit, lined with crisp white lines and golden buttons. "Who, who are you?" she gulped looking up at the man's one visible eye, the other was hid behind a mass of straight silvery hair that cascaded over one shoulder.

"Hello my dear," he drawled slowly, Anzu watched him with wide eyes as he walked towards her, his shoes clicked against the floor.

"What do you want with me?"

"To train you," the silver haired man replied, Anzu looked at him.

"Train me?" she repeated slowly.

"Yes, your aunt asked me on her death bed to ensure that you were adequately prepared to deal with the supernatural world," his eyes narrowed slightly in a wicked smile.

Anzu was so consumed by the words he was saying that she didn't register the light golden flash in the place of his hidden eye. "My aunt," she gasped.

"Yes," he smiled that conniving smile of his again, "your aunt."

"Alright then," Anzu stood up and held out her hand, "I'm Anzu," she grinned.

He smiled dangerously, "I'm Pegasus, its very nice to meet your acquaintance at last, little Anzu."

"And yours," with that he led her out of the room and into a larger one.

---Ryuuji's penthouse apartment---

"Rebecca what the hell did you think you were doing?" Ryuuji demanded glaring down at the blonde haired girl whose hair was pulled back into a plait for a change and tied with a green ribbon that matched her eyes.

"Stopping a thief Ryuuji-kun, nothing more," Ryuuji was still glaring.

"Did you notice the attention you attracted, no kid your age can jump that high, it was a bloody Olympic record for crying out loud," Ryuuji argued.

"But he stole my bag," she protested.

"Listen to me, when that mess happened two years ago we swore we would never see each other again you understand me? We promised each other we would never reveal any signs of magical ability, do you remember? Do you?" he demanded hotly.

"Yes I remember," she replied quietly, looking away from him.

"Then what are you doing here?" he demanded.

"What do mean what am I doing here?" she yelled, "you promised there was nothing else out there, if you couldn't keep your end of the bargain then you have expectations if you want me to keep mine."

"Oh alright fine," Ryuuji sighed in defeat, "but where's Mako?"

"He doesn't want anything to do with it now that he's found his father, he'd prefer not to risk losing him again," Ryuuji nodded, accepting this explanation. "So tell me Ryuuji, what's happened here?"

"Someone I know," he blushed, "well, there's been some vampires running around lately and well she," he was interrupted.

"She Ryuuji? Am I hearing wedding bells?" she grinned, he blushed darker.

"This is no time to make jokes," she giggled and her coughed nervously, "anyway, she, Anzu, was declared slayer and since then her powers have begun to manifest quite rapidly. Problem is," he trailed off, unable to continue or meet Rebecca's eyes.

"Are you trying to tell me that some stupid girl has set off a train reaction that's making other powers reveal themselves?" Ryuuji nodded. "Well that would explain that kid I met in the park," Rebecca looked thoughtful and Ryuuji looked shocked.

"In the park, I thought that was you?" Ryuuji said suddenly, "Who was it, did you know them?"

"Having never been to Japan before I don't think I should know him," she spat, Ryuuji looked reproachful, "But yes, I've seen his picture often enough he was Mokuba Kaiba."

"Mokuba? Nani? Demo…" Ryuuji put a hand to his forehead, his eyes wide, "How much more complicated can these things get?" he was asking himself but Rebecca answered anyway.

"It would appear to be a lot, there's more than just that Kaiba in this city," Rebecca replied.

"Oh no," Ryuuji sank back wearily into a chair, "I thought we'd gotten rid of the problems two years ago, why now, why couldn't it wait till we were gone and let someone else deal with it for a change."

"Oh stop whining and start thinking," Rebecca commanded.

---Anzu---

"Well, I'll leave you to it," Pegasus drawled, Anzu turned to ask what he meant but he was already gone, as was the door. She looked around the room and saw a black portal appear in front of her.

She jumped back as a body tumbled out of it, he was dressed in purple robes and groaned as he began to get up, "Huh, where am I?" he looked around and soon noticed Anzu at the other side of the room.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice quaking.

He stood up and looked around, no windows, no doors but there was light, he was wearing the purple robes of the Black Magician and he was holding a staff. "I am Mahado, and who are you?" he asked sternly.

"My name is Anzu Mazaki," she replied still wary of him.

His eyes widened, "Are you a slayer," she didn't answer, "You are aren't you? I can sense great magical energies, you're the one Pegasus wanted, why are you here?"

"Pegasus said that my aunt told him to train me," she replied, she didn't know why she was telling a complete stranger this.

"That's a lie," Mahado said quietly.

"How would you know?" she demanded hotly, "How do I know you're not lying."

Mahado reached forward and pressed the tips of his index and middle fingers to her forehead, they glowed momentarily and the Senen eye was seen on her forehead, "Because I'm telling you the truth," she looked him up and down.

"Prove it," she spat.

"Would Atemu," he paused, "Yami even, lie to you?"

"How do you know Yami?" her eyes widened, "And why did you call him Atemu?"

"Because when Yami was Pharaoh that was his true name," he looked around hopelessly, "I can only hope that he is safe."

"He is, or he was when I last saw him," she looked to the ground, "did you know that he is a vampire?"

"Yes I did, he, the High Priest and the Tomb Robber also, not to mention the Tomb Keeper," Anzu looked at him.

"You really do know them, don't you?" he nodded, "Then I trust you," she smiled, "But if Pegasus is evil then we need to be able to defeat, you said I had great magical energy, how do I use it?" she asked contentiously.

His eyes widened, "Do you mean to say that you have no idea how to use your powers?" she nodded and blinked, "Alright then, try this on for size," he waved his magician staff and sent a ball of purple light at her, "Black Magic Attack!"

Anzu screamed and threw her arms up in front of her, a golden shield materialized and the energy ball was absorbed. Anzu looked up over her arms and blinked, "What-what happened to the ball?"

Mahado smirked, "You absorbed it."

"Is that good?" Anzu asked, he nodded, she smiled, "Then let's continue!"

**-----**

**Sorry it took forever to update but has been so on and off lately that I couldn't keep track, oh well.**

**Vote for Rebecca Pairing!!!**

**Mokuba x Rebecca : 9  
Ryuuji x Rebecca : 2**

**Keep voting for rebecca pairing.**


	14. Trick and Treat

**Title: The Awakening**

**Summary: After her aunt's sudden death Anzu is left to inherit the mansion the old lady left her. Little does Anzu know she's descended form a long line of famous slayers and spellcasters so when she releases the four vampires sealed in the basement what's she to do?**

**Rating: PG-13 (may rise)**

**Status: 14 chapters written, 14 chapters posted**

**Review count: 15 (212, Yay, this is the most reviews I've ever had!!! :-))**

**Chaos Babe - Thanks for voting**

**Nightfall2525 - Thanxs, I might just write a fic like that 4 u**

**Kris Bluesummers - Glad you liked the chapter, thanks for being my 200th reviewer!!! Is there any particular pairing you like? If there is then I'll write a one-shot fic on it 4 u! :-)**

**Pyschopahtic Maniac Girl - Um...that poll ended a while ago**

**LoneGothic - Why would Pegasus be here if not to be evil? Poor Mahado and feel pain for Anzu but yeh, I guess you could say Ryuuji is new and yeh, he knew she had...abilities**

**norestar-angel - Don't worry, Anzu will kick lots of butt, but not necessarily that which you think She'll have pretty cool powers trust me!**

**Magicman/Smokegirl - Well what would you expect from an aristocrat? Yeh, about that, although she's learning magic that won't necessarily protect her form...later things**

**prettyStupidGirl - Thanks, pairing granted although it won't appear for a while yet, yeh, damn whats-his-name**

**Cerulean Sun - I wouldn't exactly call that a triangle ;;;; and sorry, but pairings have already been decided**

**Silver Magiccraft - I'm happy to hear that, well enjoy this update**

**DojomistressAmbyChan - Well you'll find out why Anzu fell so easily in this chapter, a little vampie trick! :-) As for how they find her...well that'll be the answer to ukrc's point! As for Ryuuji and Rebecca, hope you like surprises!**

**ukrc - Well the point is Isis and Rishid didn't go after her because they don't trust her and there are certain...alliances that make it impossible for them, Malik is also part of this...alliance, he knows where Anzu is and he knows she won't be killed right away but the thing is, they can't go alone and they all know that. You'll find out the reason why in a chapter or so, anyway, keep reading! :-)**

**Kikyou-sama - Well here you go, update! :-)**

**Pairings: Malik x Anzu x Marik, Seto x Shizuka, Jounouchi x Mai, Yami x Isis, Yuugi x Mana, Seth x Kisara, Mokuba x Rebecca (by 7 votes)**

**Notes: Some interesting bits to this chappie but next chapter will be even better!**

**-----**

Yuugi sighed, looking over his costume once again, he'd decided to go as the Black Magician, the purple robes were the right size but the staff was nearly twice his height. Yuugi put the staff down and grabbed a bag for sweets just as the doorbell rang. He ran downstairs and waved goodbye to his grandpa as he met Jounouchi, in a dog suit, Shizuka, as an Indian princess, Ryuuji in robes, Ryou as the Change of Heart, Ryuuji's friend in a cowgirl costume and Mokuba as a knight. "Hey everyone," Yuugi chirped and grinned at them.

"Konichiwa Yuugi-chan," Mokuba replied hugging the violet-eyed boy.

Yuugi laughed and hugged him back, "Hey, where's Anzu?" Yuugi asked.

"We're just going to get her," Jounouchi replied grinning.

"Well, are we going to go or what?" complained the blonde haired girl.

Yuugi blinked at her, "Who are you?" he asked.

"Rebecca Hawkins," she replied looking him over but staying close to Ryuuji, she shifted her glasses.

"Oh, you're the American Duel Monsters Champion," Yuugi said blinking again and extending his hand, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Mouto Yuugi."

"You mean this brat is the American Champion and duelling protégé?" Jounouchi gasped.

"Calm down Jounouchi-kun," Ryou gulped anxious for a fight not to start, "How about we just go and get Anzu otherwise there'll be no sweets left for us!" Ryou reasoned.

The blonde huffed but didn't say anything else, "Hey guys, wait for me," called Honda as he ran up to them; he stopped and doubled over panting and out of breath.

"Honda-kun?" Yuugi blinked and then laughed nervously, "sorry, I didn't realise you were missing." Honda scowled, Yuugi grinned experimentally.

They set off and soon arrived at Anzu's house, Ryuuji rang the bell. It was answered by a girl in a Black Magician Girl outfit, her eyes were the same as Anzu's and her hair was the same colour but a too long to be Anzu. "Anzu?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes," she grinned, "that's me," this girl looked left and right apparently nervous, she didn't quiet sound like Anzu.

Ryuuji raised an eyebrow, "Anzu, how come you're hair is so long?" he asked smirking, Rebecca also raised an eyebrow but Mokuba was the only one who noticed and he glared at the American. She didn't notice.

"Oh you noticed," the girl smiled and twirled one lock around her finger gently, "do you like the extensions?" she asked.

"Yes, they're very nice," Ryuuji watched the girl cringe under his intense stair.

She shuffled out of the door, closing it and then moved to the front of them, "Well, shall we be going?" The rest nodded and began to follow but Ryuuji and Rebecca lingered at the back and looked up at the upper floor of the mansion. There were dark shadows in the window but they moved.

"There's vampires and werewolves in that house," Rebecca replied.

"Yes, I know," Ryuuji remembered his encounter with Bakura when he tried to take Anzu out on a date, "Which puts our little slayer in a tight spot really, doesn't it?"

Rebecca nodded, "But something doesn't make sense," she began moving towards the rest of the group, Ryuuji followed, "Why the cover?"

"I didn't sense Anzu, but where would she be she's the kind that tells her friends everything?" Ryuuji wondered aloud.

Rebecca smirked, "Well not everything, I don't think they know about them," Rebecca jabbed her thumb over her shoulder at the house just as they turned a corner back into the street. Ryuuji didn't reply and it didn't take them long to catch up with the others.

---In the house---

"Yami," the white haired vampire hissed.

"Yes Bakura?" Yami replied.

"There is something wrong with that kid," Bakura growled and bared his fangs, "I don't trust him."

"No, me neither Bakura," Yami agreed, this in itself was rare but that didn't matter.

Seth walked in then, "Was it just me that thinks sending Mana out there was a bad idea?" the high priest asked, Yami sighed heavily his shoulders sagging.

"If we hadn't those friends of Anzu's would have been round here asking questions," Yami reasoned, "and I don't think that's a very good thing."

Seth sneered, "Well I'm going to find Marik, he's been moping around and I don't want him doing anything stupid."

"Why worry," Bakura laughed, "it's not like he can kill himself," the ex-thief smirked dangerously and licked his lips.

"You're disgusting," Seth replied and stalked out of the room, Yami looked at the ivory haired vampire for a moment and then left. Bakura sneered after they'd both left and looked out the window watching the group of teens disappearing down the road.

He sighed, "Where are you Anzu?" he asked the sky.

---Downstairs---

"You know something don't you?" Yami asked as he leant against the kitchen doorframe, Isis jumped and spun around.

She glared at him, "What do you want?" she backed against a counter and gasped when she found herself corner by the vampire, Yami's arms kept her from moving left or right.

"I want to know where Anzu is," he replied, his intense red eyes scanning her blue ones, her gaze never left his.

"H-how would I know where that human is?" Isis demanded, glaring at Yami, her hands gripping the counter top behind her so hard her knuckles went white.

"I sensed something on you that I also sensed last night around the time Anzu disappeared," Yami replied, "Now you tell me, what did I sense?"

Isis gulped, and cringed then looked away refusing to answer him, Yami reached up and titled her face gently towards his, "Answer me Isis," she looked at him and saw there was no anger in his face.

"How can I?" she chocked.

"How can you what?" he asked softly.

"You'll hate me," Yami's eyes widened slightly.

"What have you done that would make me hate you?" Yami asked leaning in closer so they were an inch apart.

"I knew, I knew all along," she closed her eyes.

"Isis look at me," she opened her eyes and took a deep shuddering breath, "now tell me where Anzu is," Yami commanded, he sensed someone watching them but ignored it.

---Malik---

The blonde haired werewolf stared wide-eyed as Yami interrogated his sister, he narrowed his eyes when he sensed the charm radiating of Yami. That vampire was charming his sister. He was about to call out when he found himself tackled from behind by Marik; he clamped a hand over the other blonde's mouth. Malik struggled and shouted but the sound wouldn't come out, "Will you lie still," Marik growled then smirked, "unless you're going to tell me where Anzu is?" Malik suddenly noticed how soft Marik's hair looked. He shook his head and glared when he realised Marik was trying to charm him too.

---Yami---

"She's with him," Isis replied as Yami ran his thumb gently along her cheek.

"With who?" Yami asked.

"Him, Pegasus," Isis gasped and clamped a hand to her mouth as soon as she realised what she said.

"Pegasus?" Yami exclaimed, then spun around, Marik was off Malik in an instant, the smaller one running to his sister, "We're leaving," Yami stated and Marik nodded. Yami called out to Seth and Bakura telepathically and the two appeared, Rishid came out of another room and looked between his two charges and the vampires crowded at the door.

Tears stung Isis' eyes because she felt violated at being so easily duped, she glared angrily at Yami, "She doesn't love you," she sneered.

Yami paused and turned to look at the Egyptian woman, he frowned, "I know that," everyone looked at him, "but in the short time that I've known her I've come to consider her a friend," he looked up and glared at Isis. "It's a shame you can't do the same," he then spun on his heel and made for the door. "We're leaving," he decaled again and this time the other three followed.

"Wait," Yami paused but didn't turn this time, "you'll never get there on your own," Isis protested.

"So what would you suggest?" Seth sneered at them.

"We'll take you," Rishid replied, Isis looked at him in shock but he didn't look at her, "In recompense."

Yami grinned and turned, "Alright, you've got a deal."

"But Yami," Bakura began to protest.

"We don't know what kind of forces we'll be facing Bakura, we may need their help," Yami reasoned, Seth snorted and Yami glared at him.

**-----**

**Well there it is, I hope to be able to write lots more b/c I want to get to the x-mas bit b4 the seasons over so expect lots of updates. But beware people, you've got the review! :-)**


	15. Unanswerred questions

**Title: The Awakening**

**Summary: After her aunt's sudden death Anzu is left to inherit the mansion the old lady left her. Little does Anzu know she's descended form a long line of famous slayers and spellcasters so when she releases the four vampires sealed in the basement what's she to do?**

**Rating: PG-13 (may rise)**

**Status: 15 chapters written, 15 chapters posted**

**Review count: 4 (216 great total people!)**

**prettyStupidGirl - Thanks, yeh there will be SethxKisara and here's the update**

**norestar-angel - Yay, and no, not everyone has a power, Honda for instance, he doesn't and neither does Seto but hey, nearly all of the rest do! :-)**

**DojomistressAmbyChan - Yeh it spells trouble, Yuugi gets a little pissed off in this chapter, this chapter should answer you're other question as well, I can't describe it very well**

**TeaFan123 - Oh they'll save Anzu...in a while :-)**

**Pairings: Malik x Anzu x Marik, Seto x Shizuka, Jounouchi x Mai, Yami x Isis, Yuugi x Mana, Seth x Kisara, Mokuba x Rebecca**

**Notes: It's longer than the last chapter and it has a lot of talking in it and only the tiniest bit of Anzu.**

**-----**

Anzu swayed, she was hot and tired and feeling severely drained, she was also panting from the workout she'd just had to undergo. "You're improving at a phenomenal rate," Mahado commented grinning at her.

Anzu smiled, "Natural talent," she replied in between breaths and he nodded.

"Could be," then a door appeared and in stepped Pegasus. "Pegasus," Mahado snarled, but before he could do anything he was thrown back into the shadow realm. He could only watch helplessly as Pegasus waved one hand in front of Anzu's face and with a shot from his Senen eye her memory was erased. She wouldn't remember a thing he told her about Pegasus.

---Back at the house---

"Bye guys, see you at school," Mana sighed heavily and slumped against the wall of the Mazaki estate as she watched the others leave, she didn't notice one lingering. She was about to make for the house when someone grabbed her wrist, Mana yelped and turned, "Oh, Yuugi-kun, is something wrong?" she asked hesitantly, her voice shook slightly.

"Who are you?" the small boy asked, his grip on Mana's wrist not wavering.

"Yuugi-kun it's me Anzu, who do think I am?" Mana inquired looking around nervously.

"You're not Anzu," Yuugi replied his face turning sour, "I've none Anzu for a very long time and I know you're not her."

Mana opened her mouth to speak but then found she couldn't get the words out, "I'm sorry Yuugi-kun, I really am," she drew back her Black Magician Girl staff and aimed it, teary eyed, at Yuugi.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Yami opened the front door just as Mana aimed a memory wiping blast at Yuugi. The small boy flung his arms up, Yuugi-taichi, who weren't far enough away saw the flash and rushed back. Ryuuji and Rebecca were worried, they were sensing a lot of magical energy. What they saw shocked them all.

There were four vampires and three other people near the front of Anzu's house, there was the girl whom was supposedly Anzu shooting a light ray at Yuugi and then there was Yuugi. There was a golden eye on his forehead and suddenly the Senen Puzzle appeared around his neck, there was a thing gold force field surrounding him, protecting him from the ray.

Mana buckled and fell onto her knees, the light retreated as did Yuugi's forced field, Mana was nearly out cold wobbling slightly and Yuugi's eyes were clouded and looked almost evil. "I want answers," Yuugi declared.

"Yug, are you okay?" asked Jounouchi hesitantly, his eyes darting from Yami to Mana to Yuugi and back again.

Yuugi seemed to ignore him, "Where's Anzu?"

Mana bit her lip and turned to Yami, everyone looked at them and Ryuuji and Rebecca fidgeted, "Prince, what do we do?" she asked.

"Mana," Yami started but all too late realised his mistake.

"I knew it," Yuugi cried, "You're not Anzu, who are you and why do you look like me?" the last question was directed at Yami.

The Pharaoh sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he stepped off the porch and made his way towards Yuugi, who back away slowly step for step. "Yami what are you doing?" Bakura yelled in frustration.

Yami didn't answer only reached out to tug at the Senen Puzzle until he got it off Yuugi's neck, he stared at it for a minute, feeling it and turning it over in his long, deft fingers, "Prince?" Mana asked hesitantly.

"I should think," Yami started, "that the more pressing question here is," he raised his scalding red eyes to meet Yuugi's violet ones, "What are you doing with this?"

"My grandpa gave it to me," Yuugi replied defiantly snatching it back.

"It wasn't his to give," Yami said gravely.

"That means you're the Pharaoh," Ryuuji said suddenly, stepping forward from where he and Rebecca had been at the back of the group.

Yami, as well as the other vampires and Mana, turned sharply to look at the bony haired youth, "The one that ruled 3000 years ago and sealed the Shadow Realm, a Duel Monsters champion," Ryuuji replied as if he was a text book.

"How do you know that?" Yami asked, Ryuuji opened his mouth to reply before he bit his lip and fell silent.

Rebecca sighed loudly and all attention was focused suddenly on her, "It's a bit late to be shy now Ryuuji, nearly all of them here," she jabbed her thumb at Yuugi-taichi, "have some magical reference."

Ryuuji nodded, "True, I think it would be best if we all went inside, this isn't something to be discussed in the open," Yami nodded and turned to go back into the house.

"But Yami," Marik grabbed the smaller ones arm, "what about Anzu?"

"What about her?" Jounouchi demanded suddenly, "where is she and who the hell is this?" he pointed at Mana who looked like she was about to cry.

She stormed up to Jounouchi and punched him in the gut, but it was weak and Jounouchi only stumbled a step back, "Don't you dare talk to Prince that way," she ordered.

"Don't give us orders you impostor," Honda sneered.

"Leave her alone Honda-kun, can't you see she's scared enough," Ryou reasoned stepping in front of the brown haired man. He looked round at them all, "You should all be ashamed of yourselves, these people may be the only ones who can help us and you're not helping."

"But Ryou, they're not people, they're far from people," Jounouchi argued.

"Oni-chan," Shizuka cried going to stand by Ryou, "They think, they breath and they deserve respect, if you can't act responsibly then what kind of brother are you?"

Jounouchi quietened at that and Honda hung his head in shame, "Right, now lets discuss this like civilised men and not raging animals," Ryou said in a tone that stated this was final. So they all trooped into the house and sat down around the large dining table. Those who hadn't been to the house before were stunned be the size, well, except Mokuba who was used to large houses what with his brother owning a multi-billion yen company.

"So…" Ryuuji trailed off at a completely loss as to what to say, Rebecca rolled her eyes at him and stood up on her chair looking round at him.

"Hello," she said, she put her hands on her hips and faced them all, "I'm Rebecca Hawkins, I am a wind elemental and have the power to sense other powers in other people," she coughed, "so, you might be surprised to know that the majority of you here have some form of magical character." Ryuuji gulped as he saw everyone turn and look at each other, some in disbelief, some in fear and some angry, like Honda and Jounouchi.

"I do…don't I?" asked Mokuba hesitantly, Rebecca looked at him and grinned.

"You sure do," she gave him a thumbs up, "You're an elemental, like me."

"That's great and all," everyone looked at Yuugi, "but that doesn't explain, who they are," he pointed at Yami, Mana and the rest, "hwy they're hear or where Anzu is and why she," he looked at Mana who hung her head, "pretended."

"Well…it's complicated," everyone looked at Ryuuji who up until now had been hesitant about saying anything, "but I think I can tell you most of the story," Yami raised an eyebrow at the dark haired youth,

"What makes you think you can do that chibi-ichi?" Yami asked.

"I've known Anzu only a little while, under a year in fact but," Ryuuji sighed, "I knew her aunt quite well, seeing as she was my father's affair."

Some eyes widened and Ryuuji looked angry, Yami didn't say anything but Bakura did, "Well while you all feel sorry for this brat I wouldn't mind if he started explaining if he knows so much," the white haired thief sneered.

"Fine," Ryuuji challenged glaring at Bakura who glared back. "Anzu's aunt was the last remaining slayer of a long line of them, but since vampirism died out over a hundred years ago so did the race of the slayers. It was Anzu's family that sealed these four away in the basement of this very house," Seth raised an eyebrow, the boy was accurate at least.

"However two years ago an accidental use of necromancy on my part, I was interested in that stuff, brought about the resurrection of a particularly nasty vampire whom I think you've met," he looked at Yami, "his name was Pegasus."

"Are you telling me you brought that arrogant, power-hungry moron back from the afterlife?" Yami demanded suddenly jumping to his feet and making Mana cringe at the anger burning in his eyes.

"Prince, let spellcaster finish, he may be help," she said looking up at him.

Yami breathed deeply for a few moment before he resumed his seat, "Go on, but make it quick spellcaster, my patience is wearing thin."

"Well in that same year I met Rebecca and Mako, the fire and water elementals, Pegasus wanted to gain the four element crystals so he went after them. The eventual fight caused a lot of damage but it was passed off as an accidentally started fire. After that the three of us split up, I came here and Rebecca stayed with her grandfather in California, Mako vanished. We thought we'd sealed Pegasus forever but we were wrong, he's gotten loose again and I think, in fact I'm almost sure that he's the one whose got Anzu," Ryuuji closed his eyes for a moment and sighed heavily before he opened them and looked pointedly at Isis, Rishid and Malik.

"Isn't that right you three," their eyes widened at Ryuuji's question but they didn't answer.

"Oh come off it, you still have his residue on it," Rebecca said suddenly, "you're Pegasus' lackeys, aren't ya?" she demanded.

"Pegasus?" Isis spluttered, "whose Pegasus."

"Stop lying," Yami yelled suddenly, Isis went pale as the dark vampire towered over her. "We know you know where he is and we want you to take us to Anzu so we can get her back."

"Never," Isis yelled back, Malik hugged her and glared at Yami.

"Yami," he looked at Mana, "they can't tell you," his eyes widened, "Pegasus' lair is in hidden place, but clueless people must understand and sun is nearly risen, we have not the time to go now!"

"So what are you suggesting we do?" Marik demanded, growling slightly and showing his fangs.

"Ryuuji and 'Becca-chan explain all to peanut gallery," Bakura snickered, he'd taught her that, "while sun is up. Then, when sun is down we all find Pegasus and destroy him, save Anzu and everyone is happy," Mana suggested.

"Would you agree to that?" Seth asked Ryuuji, "After all, she won't show you where Anzu is if you don't."

"Fine," Ryuuji replied, "You guys," he looked at Yuugi-taichi, "do you guys want to stay?" they all nodded.

"If it means we can get Anzu back, I'll trust you Ryuuji," Yuugi replied nodding.

"Alright then," Yami said standing, "we'll be going downstairs, the other three left but he stayed and turned to look at Malik, Isis and Rishid, "If I find you three gone, no matter what promises I made to Anzu, I will tear you limb from limb if I ever see you again!" After that he left and soon after that, the rays of the sun began to peak over the trees and hills in the distance.

**-----**

**That's it for now everyone, next chapter the rescue starts but ppl, I won't post if you don't review!**


	16. Captured Cat Girl

**Title: The Awakening**

**Summary: After her aunt's sudden death Anzu is left to inherit the mansion the old lady left her. Little does Anzu know she's descended form a long line of famous slayers and spellcasters so when she releases the four vampires sealed in the basement what's she to do?**

**Rating: PG-13 (may rise)**

**Status: 16 chapters written, 16 chapters posted**

**Review count: 4 (220 Keep it up people)**

**Nightfall2525 - Right...okay...here's the next chapter**

**prettyStupidGirl - Yeh Isis knows, so does Malik, Rishid and Mana but as you will find out next chapter, they can't tell!**

**Mrs. Bluesummers - lol, hope my story isn't so boring it's lulling u to sleep, glad u liked the chapter**

**DojomistressAmbyChan - Yep, she forgot, shame really, but crucial, yes, Anzu probably would be all 'thank-you thank-you thank-you' but not atm unforetunatly!**

**Pairings: Malik x Anzu x Marik, Seto x Shizuka, Jounouchi x Mai, Yami x Isis, Yuugi x Mana, Seth x Kisara, Mokuba x Rebecca**

**Notes: Um...it's almost over people (cries) only a couple of chapters left at most"""**

**-----**

"Anzu dear, this is Mahado, he will be your mentor," Pegasus whispered into the brunette's ear. Mahado scowled as he saw the smirk that crept over the girl's features and the dark clouds that shielded her eyes, she'd been completely brainwashed. "Don't hurt him too much though dear, alright?"

"Yes master," she replied, she stuck her hand out as Pegasus retreated, a glaive appeared in her hand and she got into a fighting stance. "Are you ready?" she asked looking over at Mahado, he was disgusted by the fact that Pegasus had let her keep that innocent and sweet voice.

"What are you trying to pull Pegasus?" Mahado demanded but he yelped and jumped to the side as Anzu suddenly appeared next to him having brought the glaive down hard making a clang on the floor.

"Come on," Anzu jibed taking another swing at him, "I thought you were my _mentor_, how an you tutor me if you can't even _beat_ me!"

"Pegasus, release her now," Mahado demanded as he dodged again, his staff materialising in his hand.

"Or you'll do what Mahado-boy? Through the staff at me?" Pegasus laughed as he left.

"Anzu stop," Mahado commanded as he threw a freezing spell at her, she struggled but couldn't move so she glared at him.

"What's the matter, are you afraid?" she sneered, but Mahado wasn't perturbed, she was just trying to get him angry and that wouldn't work.

"Anzu, don't you remember anything I told you yesterday?" Mahado asked desperately, Anzu looked at him in disgusted confusion.

"What are you talking about you loony, we've never met," Anzu scowled.

"Then explain where you learned you're powers," Mahado persisted well aware than in minutes the spell would wear off and he'd be forced to fight her again.

"Pegasus-sama taught me, I've lived with him for years, ever since my parents abandoned me," despite his horror and shock Mahado was somewhat impressed. It must have taken a bit to put that rubbish into her head, "And I have a mission, I am to destroy the Pharaoh and his lackeys along with the traitors."

"I won't tutor you unless you're thinking straight," Mahado insisted.

"I am thinking straight," she smirked and then the spell wore off, she leaned against him and wound her arms around his neck. "And you will be too…soon enough," and that was the last thing he remembered.

---Mazaki Residence---

"So you're trying to tell me than some wacko vampire is trying to take over the world, has kidnapped Anzu and we're all mages and druids and stuff like that?" Jounouchi sounded incredulous, disbelieving and scornful.

Rebecca groaned and ran a hand through her blonde hair, "And I thought I was blonde, we already told you, druids died out years ago and the only mage here would be Ryuuji. You," she pointed at Jounouchi, "my intellectually challenged puppy wannabe," Honda snickered, "have a ka, a spirit beast with whom you are bonded and will protect you in times of distress."

"The Red Eyes Black Dragon if I'm not mistaken," Ryuuji added in and Rebecca smiled at him.

"Quite so," she replied, turning to look at them, "the only question is, whom here is willing to go?" she looked around at them as though she thought they'd all want to pack and go home.

"I will," Yuugi stood up, but he turned the Senen Puzzle over and over in his hands, "but can you explain what this is?" he held it up for Ryuuji to see.

"That is the Senen Puzzle," Ryuuji said with a sigh, "It was born by a Pharaoh of Egypt 3000 years ago and it, like the Senen Ring and five other items, were made his father."

"That Pharaoh was that Yami guy wasn't he?" Ryou looked up and met the piercing green eyes of the dice master.

"How did you know that?" Ryuuji asked, Shizuka too looked him up and down in astonishment; Mokuba was glaring at Rebecca who smirked back.

"And the one that looked like me, he was a thief and I'm his…his reincarnation," Ryou said without really replying to Ryuuji's question. Everyone looked at Ryou in astonishment, he grinned nervously and scratched the back of his head in an agitated manner. "Well my father's an archaeologist and I've seen some of his notes on stuff he's found."

"Ah," Ryuuji sounded knowingly, "so it was you're father that uncovered the Pharaoh's tomb."

Ryou blushed and nodded slowly, "Well now that that's sorted," Rebecca smirked, "any volunteers."

"I'll go," said Yuugi, Ryou nodded as well.

"Me too," said Mokuba and Shizuka at the same time, they looked at each other and blushed.

"Oh no you don't," Jounouchi started, rounding on his sister, "you are staying right here!"

"Jounouchi, I am old enough to make my own decisions," Shizuka protested.

"I think I'll go home," Honda said, everyone looked at him in disbelief.

Rebecca snorted, "There's always one."

"Well haven't got anything to offer have I?" Honda defended himself in a fashion glaring at Rebecca.

"Okay, okay," she held up her hands in a surrendering fashion, "I'm not saying anything.

"If you want Jounouchi-kun my brother can take her to the mansion," Mokuba suggested looking at his feet, Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think she'll be safer at that place than at her own home, well?" Jounouchi demanded, not being overly fond of the aforementioned CEO of Kaiba corp.

"Take a guess," Mokuba replied hotly, Jounouchi looked taken aback at the rage in the raven haired boy's eyes. "We have guards and security systems, what do you have? A drunken father?" Mokuba snarled, a wind began to pick up, liquids rippled and china rattled.

"What was that you punk," Jounouchi growled raising his fists ready to hit Mokuba.

Rebecca felt her temper rising at their ridiculous behaviour, Honda had left a while ago, Ryuuji sighed and rolled his eyes. The lot of them were lunatics and a right pain when Anzu wasn't around. It was a wonder they ever acted like friends, bloody hell, they needed that girl back more than they thought. Mokuba's hair flew up as a tornado formed around him, Ryuuji growled under his breath and waved his hand.

Both Mokuba and his tornado tantrum was suddenly encased in a green tinted force field as was Jounouchi. Ryuuji then stood up and all attention was focused on him. "If you will all, kindly," he stressed the word, "_behave_ then maybe we will get somewhere, if not, I am quiet capable of erasing your memories of both this and Anzu. Me, Rebecca and this lot," he gestured at Mana, Malik, Isis and Rishid who, up to this point, had been silent, "will rescue Anzu."

Actually Ryuuji had no power over the human mind but they didn't need to know that.

"You're coming with me," Rebecca suddenly declared reaching inside Ryuuji's shield and pulling Mokuba out, she dragged him away to another room.

Ryuuji then looked at Shizuka, "Shizuka-chan, I would advise that you stay at home, Jounouchi," the blond looked at him, "Mokuba is right, she will be safer with Kaiba. Plus," Ryuuji smirked, "he'd defend her with his life if it came down to it."

Shizuka blushed and Jounouchi went red with anger at what Ryuuji was implying about his sister and Seto Kaiba.

"Alright, now that that is settled can we please make a plan?" Malik demanded as he banged his fists on the table finally annoyed enough by their childish behaviour to actually say something. Isis tried to calm him, "No sister, I…I like Anzu and I don't want her to get hurt," Yuugi noticed the slight red tinge in the Egyptian boy's cheeks even if no one else did.

Mana noticed to and she smiled, she also realised that Yuugi had recognised the symptoms too. Malik loved Anzu, but that presented a problem because Marik-kun was in the same situation but as far as either knew Anzu had made no inclinations to either about her feelings.

---Pegasus' Lair---

There was a yowl of pain as a blonde haired cat woman in very little leather was pushed to the ground at the feet of the vampire lord. "You bastard, you killed my clan!" The woman raised her burning violet eyes to meet his one, there was a small cut on her cheek from which ran a rivulet of blood. There were bruises one her arms, one of her ears was bent, her lip-gloss was smeared and there were splotched of blood on her body and uniform that wasn't even hers.

"Well what did you expect?" the vampire smirked down at her, her tail flicked dangerously, he kneeled down in front of her and twirled one of her sharp locks around his long fingers. "You led a hoard of fresh blood into a vampire lair," she looked horrified, he leaned forward to whisper dangerously in her ear, "we haven't had fresh blood in a long time."

"Are you…are you going to kill me?" she sounded panicked and a drop of sweat ran down her cheek.

He wiped it away before it dropped, "No my dear," he snapped his fingers and she found herself dangling three feet off the ground, shadow magic binding her wrists and ankles together so she was stretched out. "In fact, you'll make a lovely ornament," she blushed and growled at the indecency of his comment.

However she could do nothing to stop herself becoming attached to the wall, the blood left to run freely over her pale skin. Her emotions drowning her mind in the sorrow of the loss of her clan and doom of her now certain life of slavery.

**-----**

**I know, I know, I'm mad for posting on X-mas day but really if all you had to do was draw pictures for £12 a drawing wouldn't you write some fiction? Honestly, my life is so dull sometimes, however there is good news. I'm going to be getting Fruits Basket DVD Box Set (jumps around like a rabbit) when it arrives from America. I mean wow and I got 4 manga for x-mas, copic markers and some even more cool pens with two colours in one nib. How cool is that?**

**Anyway, next chapter we have the rescue getting there and meet with a very nasty surprise...poor Mahado...**


	17. Brainwashed Shell

**Title: The Awakening**

**Summary: After her aunt's sudden death Anzu is left to inherit the mansion the old lady left her. Little does Anzu know she's descended form a long line of famous slayers and spellcasters so when she releases the four vampires sealed in the basement what's she to do?**

**Rating: PG-13 (may rise)**

**Status: 17 chapters written, 17 chapters posted (Getting long isn't it? Is there anyone who's stuck by since the beginning?)**

**Review count: 3 (223 Let's make it 250 by the end of the story kay?)**

**prettyStupidGirl - Good for you, I just have to find out what American sold DVD's work in England, I live in the wrong continent for this hobby. Here's the update and I'm afraid Anzu isn't back to normal...yet.**

**Silver Magiccraft - Lol, I know how you feel about cleaning, I like dusting though, glad you liked the chapters, there's a little contemplative romance here too! Yeh, I wouldn't like to be brainwashed either...scary thought, bad Pegasus (slaps his hand). Merry X-mas to you too, nice presents, anyway, read on...**

**Mrs. Bluesummers - Good good, to tell you the truth I wrote this after I watched Shaman King so it's near midnight and my right eye is asleep. lol I hope you like this chapter, it's certainly more interesting than the last but the best bit is next chapter, action wise that is...Lol, if you wanted it you should have asked Santa, anyway, I have a YuYu Hakusho Movie, 'cept it, like my Love Hina Movie is in Spanish. But what can I say, I live in England, the fact that I know about Anime at all is something. Oh well, enjoy the chapter!**

**Pairings: Malik x Anzu x Marik, Seto x Shizuka, Jounouchi x Mai, Yami x Isis, Yuugi x Mana, Seth x Kisara, Mokuba x Rebecca**

**Notes: Well it's a little twisted at the end but we're reaching the climax, I think I'll round this off to 20 chapters including X-mas/New Year prologue**

**-----**

Marik yawned as he woke up; he looked around at the other three slumbering vampires and then listened. There didn't appear to be any noise, maybe they were all asleep or maybe they'd all gone home? Either way it meant he had the peace needed to brood, quietly and calmly, something he didn't do very often and never when other people could see.

His thoughts travelled to Pegasus and then branched off to the not so obscure topic of Anzu; he remembered his last encounter with her. He remembered telling her about Malik's crush on her and her eager acceptance of that fact. His heart sank and tears pricked at his eyes.

His mind's eye drifted over the foggy memory of when they'd first met, he remembered the feeling off the cold seal unravelling. The snake like binds uncoiled themselves and simply vanished and all due to this little mortal girl. He'd remembered seeing her soft brown hair and her fearful blue eyes, he'd kissed her hand, held it in his. It had been so soft and he could have sworn he remembered seeing a tint of red on her cheeks.

He remembered the incident in the pool that had left him in dire need of a cold shower and the tear that subsequently rolled down his cheek didn't go unnoticed by him. His fists clenched, how could he have fallen so hard? And for a mortal? Then it struck him, she was a mortal, she wouldn't be this way forever like he was, she'd age, grow up, move away. She'd get old, time would pass for her and one day he feared he'd be looking down at her gravestone looking the same as he did now. He'd have to watch her life pass away in front of his eyes while he stayed put.

Marik closed his eyes as he let the pain of those thoughts crash over him and fade away, he heard someone shift.

"Are you thinking about Anzu?" he looked up to meet the crimson eyes of the thief, they held some concern, an unusual concept when described with the white haired fiend.

"Yes," Marik admitted, if he hadn't what could he have said to cover it up? He didn't feel like lying right now.

"She likes you, do you know that?" Bakura replied, his tone serious and his face oddly relaxed.

"She likes you too," Marik said bitterly, he felt like Bakura was playing one of his mind games, toying with Marik's emotions.

Bakura chuckled darkly, "No you silly fool, baka," Bakura leaned up on his elbows and looked over at his friend, "she _loves_ you."

Marik looked taken aback, "But," he trailed off, "Malik…"

Bakura shook his head knowingly, "They're friends but it's different between you and her," Marik looked doubtful.

"I would give anything to believe what you're saying right now Bakura, honestly I would, but…" Marik trailed off again, "It's not that simple," the incident where he told her about Malik flashed before his mind again.

"Fine," Bakura lay back down and sighed heavily, "If you want to sit there and deny what you want fine," Bakura sounded angry now. "Why can't you see it you fool," he was ranting now and would carry on even if Marik wasn't listening. "It's right in front of you, Malik knows it, Yami knows it, even bloody Seth knows it, gees, I thought I was emotionally constipated."

Suddenly Marik's face appeared above Bakura's, "Are you telling me the truth, Malik really thinks Anzu loves me?" Bakura nodded and Marik smirked, "Alright, now I believe you."

Bakura smirked, "I knew you would."

"Hey you two," they hadn't noticed Seth and Yami come down the stairs, "It's time to go," all four smirked.

---Pegasus' lair---

Pegasus chuckled as he stirred some win in a glass slowly with precise rotations of his wrist, he was sat on his throne carefully hidden in shadows by effective lighting. Also hiding, at the base of his little stand were two figures in cloaks, both his little puppets.

"Ah what a lovely surprise for our dearest Atem, isn't that right my dears?" he looked down at the two who smirked up at him.

Then went down on one knee each and bowed, "Yes Pegasus-sama," they both repeated. One guard had protested against this, he'd been killed right away, Pegasus smiled at the memory and then looked over at his third prized possession.

"Ah, dearest Mai," he looked at the sleeping blond in wonder, her ears twitched but her tail remained curled around her waist protectively. "I wonder if Atem will try and save you to?"

---Yuugi-taichi---

"You know, this is even better than duelling," Yuugi yelled over the howling winds.

"You got a point there Yug!" Jounouchi agreed, he, Yuugi, Ryuuji, Rebecca, Ryou, Mokuba, Malik, Isis and Rishid were all riding on the back of Jounouchi's newly summoned Red Eyes Black Dragon Ka! Mana was inside a translucent pink bubble resembling gum that was created and maintained by the Black Magician Girl, Marik, Yami, Bakura and Seth were all flying, black and leathery wings outspread.

It had taken a while to find out the location of Pegasus' lair and they'd had to use a lot of Ryuuji's magical chi and it was draining the raven haired boy fast. Mana had explained that she and the others were unable to reveal the location because whenever anyone left the lair that part of their memory was erased. They could remember Pegasus' name but nothing else, the only reason the ones on the inside got what they needed was because of Pegasus and his puppets.

Mokuba was squatted close to Rebecca, they had to stay low down because otherwise the force of the air currents would carry them off the dragon. She'd done something most unexpected that convinced Mokuba to accept his power and come.

---Some time later---

"Here we is," Mana said as they disembarked and the Dragon along with Black Magician Girl went back to the Realm no Hikage. "That does not look safe," Jounouchi quailed.

"Well we have to go in," Ryou said determinedly looking at Yuugi for assurance.

"Yes," the smaller one nodded, "we've come too far to turn back now, for Anzu's sake."

"On that we are at least agreed," Yami said putting a hand on Yuugi's shoulder.

The smaller boy tensed for a moment before he smiled and looked up at Yami, "For Anzu," Yami nodded.

"For Anzu."

'_Are, so you've finally arrived, a little later than I expected but this is still a pleasant surprise…_'

"Pegasus," Yami growled looking all around, as was everyone else whom were equally mystified by the bodiless voice.

With that they all entered the lair…but would they all come out and with Anzu?

---Pegasus---

"Get ready my sweet, you're time has come," then the group came in and the shadowed figure stepped forward into the light.

"Pegasus?" Ryuuji sounded tentative.

'_Yes, I am here, but that is not me, prepare to meet you're first opponent little heroes_'

"Show you're face," Bakura growled, the figure did not do as requested, merely stuck out a slender hand and in it materialised a wand that was not dissimilar from that of the Black Magician Girl, if not exactly the same.

Yami took a step forward but Mana moved to the front of the group, "No Prince, Mana will take this one," Mana then summoned her Ka and fused with her, her cloths changed as did her hair and eyes, the wand of the Black Magician Girl also appeared in her hands. "Now, prepare to take power of Black Magician Girl," Mana charged forwards but was blocked by an identical moved.

Mana tried another one of her master's teachings, diving round to the side, but the figure did the same. Mana jumped, copied, Mana threw a stunning charm, copied and both missed. Mana tried to punch, it was blocked, the figure tried to kick, Mana blocked; Mana didn't see the blast coming until it was too late.

Covered in bruises she was flung backwards and she flew unceremoniously into Yuugi who caught her and stumbled but they managed to stay on their feet. "You okay?" Yuugi asked into the girl's ear, she nodded and blushed at the contact.

"Prince, it is no good for Mana, it is like enemy knows master too!" Mana told Yami.

"What is this Pegasus?" Yami demanded looking at the figure and then into the shadows.

'_Show them you're face my dear_'

The figure reached up and pulled back her hood, it was…no, there were gasps and other reactions of equal shock and horror.

"Anzu-chan," Yuugi began to run to her, "you're alright."

"No Yug," Jounouchi grabbed the back of the boy's shirt and pulled him back, "That ain't the Anzu we know." Seth smirked, the inu was smarter than he looked.

But Anzu wasn't normal, she had bright pink make-up on her cheeks and she was geared in the Black Magician Girl uniform, but not only that, the Toon Black Magician Girl uniform. Marik looked horrified, "Pegasus, what have you done to her?"

Pegasus chuckled and the light went back a little to reveal the Toon Black Magician, "Master," Mana cried, tears sprang to her eyes.

Yami looked horrified, "Mahado," he gasped.

"What's the matter Pharaoh, you look a bit shocked," Anzu's voice was devoid of it's usual cheer and Ryou shuddered.

"That's sick! You turn her back Pegasus," Ryuuji yelled, Rebecca blinked at him in surprise, "Right now," Ryuuji's power began to grow at a phenomenal rate, an aura appearing around him.

"No," the silver haired man walked out of the shadows, a glass of wine in his hand, "I think I'll leave that to you, but remember," Anzu charged, "it's you're friends body you're going to damage."

**-----**

**Well what did you think of my little surprise, I sad it wasn't going to be nice but now what will they do? If they destroy Anzu then she's gone for good...well you'll just have to wait until next time to find out. You know, I'm surprise I can fit this much into 3 word pages... oh well. Does anyone here besides me just LOVE Shaman King? I think it's hilarious, go Yoh, Hao and Lyserg, they rule!**

**IF YOU HAVE READ THIS STORY PLEASE REVIEW AND THEN, AND ONLY THEN, WILL I POST!!!**


	18. Friend means protect

**Title: The Awakening**

**Summary: After her aunt's sudden death Anzu is left to inherit the mansion the old lady left her. Little does Anzu know she's descended form a long line of famous slayers and spellcasters so when she releases the four vampires sealed in the basement what's she to do?**

**Rating: PG-13 (may rise)**

**Status: 19 1/2 chapters written, 18 chapters posted**

**Review count: 4 (227 Thank-you so much everyone)**

**prettyStupidGirl - You're lucky, at least people over there have heard of anime, here it's like 'What's Anime? Oh, that stuff you draw?' I like drawing anime/manga style, anyway Pegasus will die, though I fear it will not be with a mallet (grins), two unlikely heroes will save the day!**

**norestar-angel - Yay, glad you liked it**

**Mrs. Bluesummers - I'm glad you liked the past chapter and anyway, since you've left many nice reviews many many times you can pick, Marik or Malik...anyway, some lovey dovey in this chapter and some action...enjoy!**

**Silver Magiccraft - Yeh I know, I'm cruel to my little characters, anyway, I like neko/human hybrids, I had to have one in there somewhere...thank-you for beta-reading (is that what I should call it?) Oh well, enjoy this chapter!**

**Pairings: Malik x Anzu x Marik, Seto x Shizuka, Jounouchi x Mai, Yami x Isis, Yuugi x Mana, Seth x Kisara, Mokuba x Rebecca**

**Notes: Um...this is a very strange chapter...to say the least but it had some lovely bonding, at least I think so.**

**-----**

They all dodged out of the way as a Kwan Dao came crashing down in the midst of where they had been standing. Suddenly, each found themselves contending with a different toon monster, including the Blue Eyes White Dragon and Summoned Skull. "Hey Yami," the vampire looked over at Anzu who was smirking at him, "You remember than little promise you made to me when we first met," Yami looked confused but he couldn't look for long. He just barely missed being his with a Black Magic Attack.

"Remind me," Yami growled fearing that this was another of Pegasus' dirty tricks.

'_This one had nothing to do with me Yami_' Pegasus' laughter filled the room.

"Your freedom, for my safety," Anzu drawled, Yami's eyes widened in horror, however he was once again distracted as Bakura cruel laugh filled the room.

Toon Celtic Guardian had driven it's sword right through the vampires abdomen and the bubbling yellow liquid Seth had shown Anzu a long time ago oozed out along the blade. Bakura laughed baring his fangs and his eyes glinting a hellish red, "You think you can kill the un-dead?" he demanded, sneering at the helpless toon as it was slashed to pieces by Bakura.

"You have a very good point," Bakura looked up to meet Anzu's eyes quickly just before he was slapped in the chest by a piece of paper with Japanese kanji on it. Bakura snarled as he found himself pinned to a wall and the paper began to glow green. Yami, Marik, Seth, Malik and Isis all found themselves pinned in similar ways to Bakura.

"What are you doing Pegasus?" Seth demanded.

'_I'm giving you what you've always wanted_' Bakura's wound had just closed over and healed completely when he was engulfed in an immense pain. He screamed but there was nothing anyone could do. Mokuba was banging his fist against the insides of a power bubble that encased him. Rebecca had been paralysed with a freezing spell and then encased in a bubble like Mokuba. Mana had had her wand taken and she was now chained, Ryuuji too was in a bubble, Rishid and Jounouchi were chained down. Jounouchi was weak after having his ka drained out of him and encased in a stone tablet nearby. Mahado and Anzu moved to stand next to each other.

The pain faded and Marik recovered enough to gasp and then ask, "Pegasus what have you done?"

Anzu walked over to him '_Show him pet_'. Anzu smirked up at the blonde suspended above her, a knife materialized in her hand and she reached up to run the pointed edge along Marik's cheek. He flinched away but not before a small line was cut into his skin and out of came…blood.

"What the?" Yami breathed, Bakura's eyes widened.

"Why Pegasus?" Malik demanded, Marik looked down in shock at the blank eyed Anzu.

'_Humans are merely that much easier to kill, you can be like this pup here_' one of Pegasus' toons kicked Jounouchi who groaned, '_powerless and weak_'

"You bastard," Isis spat.

"Anzu, what has he done to you," Marik whispered so only he and Anzu could hear.

"Why would you care, you hate me and you're my enemy," Anzu smiled amusedly.

"I don't hate you," Marik told her, her eye's widened slightly, she looked confused, "I don't want to be your enemy," Anzu blinked, "I'll be your friend if you let me."

"Friend?" Anzu cocked her head to the side slightly.

"Yes, friend," Marik replied, "it means someone who cares, someone who wants to protect you and not use you."

"You didn't protect me," Anzu sneered.

"Anzu, I've done more than a thousand wrongs in my lifetime and if I could change one it would be letting this bastard near you," Marik said, he ducked his head so his hair fell into his eyes and she wouldn't see the tears.

"Marik-kun," Marik's head snapped up to see shining blue eyes, '_Anzu, show them your power and kill Marik_'. Anzu's eyes clouded over again and she took a few steps back as her Kwan Dao appeared in her hands. She gripped it tightly but there were a lot of things running through her mind.

'_Marik…Marik-kun…enemy…friend…wants to protect…Pegasus bastard…change…friend…Marik…friend…Marik-kun…my friend…Marik-kun…_'

Anzu ran forward raised the Kwan Dao above her head and was bringing it down to strike ready to cut Marik in two when she stopped and let the weapon drop to the floor. Her hands were down at her sides, fisting and un-fisting, shaking, sweat poured down her forehead as her eyes went in and out of focus.

'_Anzu, obey!_'

"No Pegasus is a bastard," Anzu gasped and then grabbed her head.

'_Don't think, I think for you, obey me!_'

"No, Marik-kun friend, Marik-kun," she looked up at Marik and their eyes met, "Protect me?"

Marik nodded, "Yes Anzu, I'll protect you, I'll be your friend."

Anzu reached a shaking hand up, it glowed as did the paper binding Marik, '_No, leave that alone, kill him, kill him, he betrayed you!_'

"No, friendship trust, I trust Marik-kun," the paper dropped and Marik was free, the blonde haired x-vampire knelt down by Anzu and wrapped her in his arms rocking her shivering body back and forth.

'_Alright, if you won't obey me, Mahado, kill them both!_' The toon black magician advanced and waved his staff above his head to bring it down and send a ball of black magic at the two.

"No!" Anzu cried and flung her hand out, the ball was banished and a wave of purple washed over Mahado who blinked and looked around.

"What the, Pharaoh," his eyes fell on Yami, "why am I dressed like a toon?" Mahado looked thoroughly disgusted as he examined his garb.

Pegasus' temper began to rise as Anzu freed every single one of her friends, '_Alright you meddlesome girl, I see that I will have to deal with you myself._' Before anyone could react Pegasus was flying headlong at Anzu having materialized out of the shadows. Anzu closed her eyes, there was yelling, a blood freezing scream, a large amount of flashing lights and in the place where Pegasus had been last time Anzu saw him…a pile of ash.

Everyone looked to see a panting Yuugi and Ryou, both with grins plastered to their faces and holding up duel monster cards. The Mystical Elf and the Change of Heart before them, arms outstretched and glowing orbs in their hands (CoHs was a heart shaped light).

Ryuuji slowly got to his feet and moved over to the pile of ashes and nudged it silently with his foot, he looked up and grinned, "I think that's the last we'll see of him.

Yuugi let out a relieved sigh and both his and Ryou's duel monsters vanished back into their cards, "That's a relief."

Anzu smiled, "But, why are you all here?"

"We…" Marik started but he blushed a little and looked away before he could finish.

"We came to rescue you Anzu," Malik said walking up to her and taking her hands in his.

"Aw, that's so sweet Malik-kun," Marik growled, but only Bakura noticed.

Suddenly there was a roar as Jounouchi's dragon was suddenly freed, it's stone imprisonment crumbling to ashes. "Evil power has left this place," Mana cried out as the lavish décor began to blacken and fade, "it stable no longer, we have to get out or be crushed by falling ceiling!"

Suddenly there was another roar as a Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared and a girl in a tunic with long sleeves and sandals with long white hair and piercing blue eyes staggered into the hall from the shadows. "Help," she gasped as she feinted and the dragon disappeared in a flash of light. However the power from the roar had dislodged some of the buildings supports and a large slab of ceiling fell in.

"Look out," Bakura yelled grabbing Anzu and Malik and pushing them out of the way, the plaster barely missed his feet.

"Kisara," Mahado and Seth yelled at the same time, the priest ran over to the fallen girl and hoisted her over his shoulder, "Let's get out of here," he yelled and they all made for the exit.

Jounouchi was the last out, '_Help me…_' Jounouchi looked to see his friends vanish round the corner, why would they be calling for help. Jounouchi ran back into the room they had just been in and there, chained to the wall was a woman, out cold with long blond hair, cat ears and…a tail? Jounouchi didn't stop to think as he summoned his dragon on impulse and ordered it to burn the chains.

---Outside---

The mysterious girl was awake and clinging to Seth for dear life, she summoned her dragon once again and everyone clambered on. It wasn't till they were high in the sky that they realised they weren't a full group.

"Jounouchi!" Yuugi and Anzu screamed as the building from which they had so narrowly escaped collapsed before their eyes. Dust rose high into the air but Anzu's heart sank lower than the ground.

**-----**

**I have a friend that doesn't like Jounouchi, she want me to kill him off, but never fear...something will be near! Not too sure what though.**


	19. Only a memory

**Title: The Awakening**

**Summary: After her aunt's sudden death Anzu is left to inherit the mansion the old lady left her. Little does Anzu know she's descended form a long line of famous slayers and spellcasters so when she releases the four vampires sealed in the basement what's she to do?**

**Rating: PG-13 (may rise)**

**Status: 19 1/2 chapters written, 19 chapters posted**

**Review count: 6 (233 This is so cool, I have never had this many reviews in my life!!!)**

**prettyStupidGirl - Glad you liked the chapter and here's the next one to start the new year!**

**norestar-angel - I like suspense, anyway, I know if Jou makes it muahaha!**

**Bun-Bun rules - Um...riight**

**Magicman/Smokegirl - I wondered where you'd gone...and I should hope that anything progresses after 5 chapters, anyway, the PA bit couldn't be too long because otherwise Yuugi-taichi's relatives would begin to wonder where they all were, and yes Jou is a catgirl fan.**

**Mrs. Bluesummers - Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, who knows....me! Lol I don't mind who you choose, oh yeh, it's not just MarikxAnzu that's short it's Marik anything unless you bount MarikxBakura/Malik. Glad you liked the chapter and if you change ur name then let me know, okay?**

**LoneGothic - Lol, wow is right and thank-you**

**Pairings: Malik x Anzu x Marik, Seto x Shizuka, Jounouchi x Mai, Yami x Isis, Yuugi x Mana, Seth x Kisara, Mokuba x Rebecca**

**Notes: Dramatic ending people!**

**-----**

Tears appeared in the brown haired girls eyes as she buried her reddened face into Marik's chest, sobbing. Yuugi was in a state of shock, Ryuuji and Mokuba looked remorsefully but those who hadn't really known Jounouchi could only look on pityingly. What could they possibly say? Don't worry, it'll be alright?

"He was my best friend," Yuugi said quietly.

"I know how you're feeling little one," Yami said comfortingly putting a hand on Yuugi's shoulder.

The smaller jerked his hand away violently, "How would you know how I felt, you're just a heartless vampire!" Yuugi screamed.

"Was, was a vampire," Yami said slowly then his red eyes met Yuugi's violet ones, "At least you didn't have to watch him grow old and wither away before you. Yuugi's eyes widened as he recognised the raw nerve that he'd hit in the ancient pharaoh's heart.

"Prince, are you alright?" Mana asked as she crawled over to Yami, he nodded.

Mana then moved over to Yuugi but as she did so she thought she saw the rubble move, then her magical senses picked up a ka, that of the Red Eyes Black Dragon. "Little master," Yuugi looked up at her, "Do not be sad, friend of little master is not gone."

"What are you talking about?" Yuugi asked, his eyes full of tears. Anzu too had stopped crying long enough to look up and listen.

Mana took both Yuugi's hands in hers, "Concentrate on puzzle, feel great magic and you will see with your own eyes," Mana instructed.

Yuugi looked down at the puzzle that hung around his neck and the warm golden glow that emitted from it seemed to float up and into Yuugi's eyes. He looked down at the rubble one last time and saw it surrounded in a glow, he looked at Mana, "What is this?"

"Magic little master," Mana replied, "so you see, magic is still there, but it is good magic, it is magic of dog friend," Mana smiled and Yuugi grinned as a muffled roar reached all their ears.

"Jounouchi," Anzu gasped as with a beat of it's mighty wings the Red Eyes Black Dragon emerged from the rubble and with one launch from it's powerful legs it was in the air. It rose, higher and higher until it came level with the girl's dragon and there, on it's back, a blonde woman in his arms was a grinning Jounouchi.

"You prat," Anzu called over to him.

Jounouchi laughed, "You didn't think that would be enough to take me down did you? If Kaiba hasn't done it by now nothing will!"

"Jounouchi," Yuugi said the name and then turned to Mana with relief, "Thank-you," he said.

Mana blushed, "Why is little master thanking Mana, what has she done?" suddenly she found herself enveloped in a hug by the smaller boy.

"I don't know, just, thank-you, for everything," Mana smiled and hugged the boy back.

"You are welcome little master," she replied.

Mahado leaned over to whisper in Yami's ear, "I think we've got more lovebirds here than we can handle my Pharaoh."

Yami laughed as he looked around, Marik, Anzu and Malik, Rebecca and Mokuba, Yuugi and Mana, Jounouchi seemed taken with this woman whom he had apparently rescued and Seth…well, he couldn't say.

"It makes you wonder what it's like, doesn't it pharaoh," Bakura asked coming up next to the tri-haired man.

"Maybe in this modern world we will find out," Yami commented.

"Don't get your hopes up too high Yami."

"You're as pessimistic as ever thief," Mahado laughed.

"Shut up you," Bakura sulked, they didn't realise someone had been listening.

---Anzu's house---

Marik had carried Anzu into the house, despite her insistence that she was absolutely fine and did not need to be babied. Yuugi-taichi called their respective families to tell them that they were alright; having not been seen since Halloween. "I can't believe you all came to rescue me," Anzu said smiling round at them, Yuugi was about to say something but Anzu continued, "it's great to see that you all worked together."

Yuugi shut his mouth, he didn't have the heart to tell her how little he trusted her vampire friends.

"Anzu," the girl turned to look at Yami, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you, I broke my promise," Yami looked totally devastated.

"Prince," Mana said quietly looking at the ashamed pharaoh.

"But you came to get me," Yami looked up to see Anzu smiling at him, "And that makes it alright."

"Alright? Anzu-chan you could have been killed thanks to them!" Yuugi protested, Anzu looked at him.

"But I surely would have been…without them," she reasoned, Yuugi didn't look convinced.

"It's their fault you were taken in the first place," Yuugi argued.

"And it's my fault that they're here," Yuugi blinked, "I realise that having friends that are vampires can be dangerous and as you've seen, has consequences. But sometimes, you've got to look past what other people think and believe, isn't that what I did with you?" Yuugi blushed and looked thoroughly mad at himself, "Our choices are a vital part of who we are," Anzu smiled.

"I understand," then Yuugi got up, "I'm going to go home," then he left.

"Yuugi," Anzu called after him as the door closed

"I will follow him," Mana said as she jumped to her feet and dashed out of the door after Yuugi.

Anzu sighed but everyone's attention was diverted by a groan as the blonde woman in Jounouchi's arms began to wake up. "W-where am I?"

"Um," Anzu blinked, "in my house."

The woman jumped to her feet and looked around frantically, however, her state of health caught up with her and the dizziness took over. Her knees buckled and she collapsed onto Jounouchi lap, she looked up at him, her tail twitched. "You're the boy who rescued me…" she trailed off.

"That's right," Jounouchi blushed, he was well aware that everyone's eyes were on them. "So er," Jounouchi was at a loss for words, "what are you?"

"What am I?" she sounded a little offended, "I am a neko youkai thank-you very much," she crossed her arms and looked away from him but she didn't get out of his lap.

"Would you like to be human?" Jounouchi had no idea what had compelled him to ask that but the look on the woman's face was one of amazement.

"You can do that?" she asked looking at him in wonder.

"Well no," Jounouchi scratched the back of his neck nervously, "not me but," he looked at Anzu.

"I can try," she said, the woman looked at her.

"Would you?"

Anzu nodded, "Yes I will," the brunette moved over to the violet eyed woman and put her hands out, they began to glow green but as soon as her magic had taken affect on the woman, Yuugi's, Ryou's and Ryuuji clashed with it horribly, there was another blinding white light and when everyone's eyes had recovered Yami said…

"What am I doing here?" he asked.

"What," Anzu looked at him in surprise, "Yami what do you mean?"

"The last thing I remember I was in Egypt, where am I…Anzu…" he shook his head, "how do I know you, I don't remember you."

"Sister where are we, Anzu?"

"Anzu, who are these people?" asked Jounouchi who then spotted the blonde woman, "who are you?"

"Guys, don't you remember Pegasus? You rescued me?" they all shook their heads and then it clicked, she must have wiped all their memories. "Oh silly me," she hit her forehead, "that was the dream I was just telling you all about."

"Guys," she turned to Jounouchi, Ryuuji and the others, "these are my friends from Egypt," she pointed at Malik, Isis, Rishid and Yami-taichi. "We were having a Halloween party, remember, you all stayed the night, Yuugi just left."

She hoped that what she was saying would plant false memories in their heads and it worked, "Oh yeh, I remember, your parents asked us to come and stay since you were alone here," Seth said suddenly, "And we brought Kisara with us," he indicated the confused looking girl in his arms.

"Yes, that's right," Anzu said, obviously they were building memories on their own.

"And we've just moved here," Malik said suddenly, "our village was burned down, we needed a home, I remember."

"Yes, I met you while you were trick or treating," the blonde said then she turned to Jounouchi, "I'm Mai by the way," she winked at him.

"Well, now that that's settled, I think it's time you all went home, I have a lot of work to do." Everyone agreed and then they left, as they were going out the door Mai turned to Anzu.

"I don't think I have a home, could I stay with you Anzu-chan," Anzu nodded.

"Of course, there's always room for one more.

---Kami Game Shop---

"It was really nice meeting you Mana, I liked you're costume," Yuugi grinned.

"I liked yours too, I hope you'll come visit at Anzu-chan's home, then you can meet my friend Yami," Mana grinned too.

"Yes," Yuugi agreed, he then realised he had one of Mana's hands in his own, he pulled her closer, "I'd like that."

"That is good," Mana replied, that was all she could say however because only a moment later she found herself being kissed by Yuugi.

**-----**

**THE END...well there's still the epilogue but hey!**


	20. Epilogue

**Title: The Awakening**

**Summary: After her aunt's sudden death Anzu is left to inherit the mansion the old lady left her. Little does Anzu know she's descended form a long line of famous slayers and spellcasters so when she releases the four vampires sealed in the basement what's she to do?**

**Rating: PG-13 (may rise)**

**Status: 20 chapters written, 20 chapters posted**

**Review count: 7 (240 Yay, an even number!!!)**

**prettyStupidGirl - Thanks, anyway, here's the epilogue**

**Mrs. Bluesummers - Well she ends up with Marik, yay and I'm only updating because it's the holidays and I have no school work or exams.**

**LoneGothic - Lol, glad you liked it**

**norestar-angel - Good**

**Silver Magiccraft - Glad to hear it and yes, Pegasus is gone and yes Jou ends up with Mai. Well I thought it would be an interesting twist for them not to remember and I was a bit stuck on how to explain Mai at one point. Lol, anyway, here's the epilogue so enjoy**

**DojomistressAmbyChan - It's the holidays, expect frequent updating in the holidays, it's okay, you reviewed now right? Enjoy the epilogue.**

**Pairings: Malik x Anzu x Marik, Seto x Shizuka, Jounouchi x Mai, Yami x Isis, Yuugi x Mana, Seth x Kisara, Mokuba x Rebecca**

**Notes: It's short and silly but my friend (who doesn't like Jou) wanted it so yeh...tada!**

**-----**

Well, ten years down that line there was a hotel in Domino City that had once been a mansion, it was very well known. The Dancing Angel's Hotel; named by the owner's closest friends. Her name was Anzu Ishtar and she was happily married to one Marik Ishtar, in fact, she wasn't the only one for whom things had fallen into place for.

There was Seth and Kisara, a quiet girl that kept to herself and Seth but she talked to Anzu and Shizuka quite a lot. There was Yami and Isis, she'd been very against Yami at one point for a reason she couldn't remember but it made Anzu laugh. Yuugi and Mana, Mokuba and Rebecca, only after he'd chased her half-way around America had she agreed to come back to Japan with him.

Seto and Shizuka took a big step forward when they got married and invited Jounouchi to the wedding, on Shizuka's insistence of course. Especially since Jounouchi went nuts and would surely have attacked Kaiba if Shizuka hadn't stuffed cake in his mouth and told him to sit still. However, Jounouchi and Mai caught on quick and Jounouchi has bought a ring and Christmas is coming up for Anzu-taichi but that is another story.

But what about Anzu, how did she feel?

---Anzu---

Sometime I regret the loss of my powers, I mean, what girl, at some point in their life doesn't want to have superpowers? I mean, the magic was beautiful and so reassuring but as the years past I realised something very, very important. Although I may not have fancy powers to freeze things, make things fly, through bits of paper that glow and do strange things, I can make magic.

You see, even though you may not see magic, it's all around us because one of the world's greatest forms of magic…is love. I have Marik and he loves me and that, to be honest, is all I'll ever need.

**-----**

**I don't think it needs a sequel, do you?**

**Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and may those who survived the tsunami and devastation in Asia live long and prosper...it's over now people, you can stop reading, although I'll be sorry to see it go. :-) Thanks to all those who reviewed hope I'll see you again when I write another Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction, as of now, I must attend to my Harry Potter ones. Bye then!**


End file.
